Yes Boss
by SweetCheri
Summary: Looking at Kai for the first time since the reunion party two years ago, he'd never felt so intimidated. Their last time they'd set eyes on each other had ended badly to say the least, can Rei make it as his personal secretary, and hold back his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading different prompts online and found a prompt that inspired this idea - though I have no clue why because it's nothing like it. Whatever, this is what I came up with for chapter one. I have no idea how long it'll be but I have an idea as to where it's going. I have too much free time on my hands so I'll hopefully be updating this ASAP, as well as writing other fics for other couples on here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters (sadly). Any unrecognizable characters were created by me and belong to me. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, don't like it don't read it please. I don't know how far I'll go, depends on my mood and how bored I get. :P Hope you like it, review to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter One**

"Can I help you?" A sweet but professional voice asked.

From Rei's place near the door, slightly wide liquid gold eyes focused on the large front desk where the sweet voice came from. A soft thankful smile graced a gentle face and he nodded, walking forward. She pushed aside some papers that were neatly stacked and turned her attention to him. She was dressed considerably well so Rei was sure she was getting a good pay check working just as front desk secretary. There was another woman a few feet away, also sitting behind the desk.

"I have an interview." Rei said, voice quiet. "With um, Kai Hiwatari."

For a moment mild shock crossed her face when her boss was mentioned before nodding and smiling, looking at her computer with her fingers hovering above the keyboard.

"Name?" She questioned, looking up for a moment.

"Rei Kon." He answered. She nodded and typed in his name, moving the mouse for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, just let me inform Mr. Hiwatari." She said. He nodded, feeling fluttering nervousness in the pit of his stomach. She dialled something before touching the blue-tooth attached to her ear.

Rei looked around as she spoke to Kai. To say Hiwatari Industries was huge was an understatement. With high ceilings, marble floors, cream walls without a mark, a seating area with comfortable yet designer chic couches, and large windows as well as the huge glass front door; Rei felt intimidated. Of course, he knew Kai from beyblading four years ago, but in those four years he'd only seen the Russian once at a reunion party two years ago – and even then Kai had mostly stayed around his Russian friends. Rei sighed quietly as he watched the secretary end the call with a nod.

"Alright, I'll escort you to Mr. Hiwatari's office." She said, pushing back her chair and standing.

He nodded and stepped forward to be about half a step behind her. They began to walk, her high heels clicking on the marble floors. He followed her into the elevator and stood half-awkwardly with her beside him. Kai was on the top floor and there was fifteen floors so they had a partly long ride up. Rei shifted his weight slightly, being able to see himself in the mirrors that were on the three walls of the elevator. His bangs fell to his eyebrows with some longer strands near his temples. His hair, which he had trimmed more since he had been a blader, was tied up in a blue wrap, coming down to mid-back. His hair was still raven black and his sin was still lightly sun-kissed, he just looked older. His features were slightly more defined, and he was taller; yet he still had the same nature with things.

The elevator made a bright 'ding' sound and the doors slid open. The secretary stepped out first and began to lead him down a long hallway that was nothing but windows. It was very high up and Rei was amazed by the sight of everything.

"Incredible right?" The secretary said to him, slowing her walk slightly. He nodded, looking at her. "I remember when I had my interview here. I was so nervous. He's so intimidating sometimes." She admitted tucking some auburn hair behind her ear. She looked to be about his age, maybe a year younger, and he took an immediate liking to her. If he got the job he was sure she would be a good friend.

"I used to be on Kai's beyblading team when we were teenagers, but we haven't spoken a word since the team retired." He admitted She seemed surprised but nodding, walking beside him down the hall that was long but nearing its end. "He was intimidating back then too." His voice had quieted.

"I'm sure you'll get the job, what area are you applying for?" She said. He smiled.

"I don't know how drunk I had been when I sent in my resume, but I applied for his personal secretary." He answered. She laughed, smiling with perfectly white teeth.

"You must have been suicidal. The last secretary for him lasted three weeks." She commented. He laughed with her and they reached the large doors to Kai's office. "I'm Kyla by the way." She said, offering her hand as they stopped walking. He smiled, taking it for a moment.

"Nice to meet you." He said. She smiled and nodded, stepping back.

"Good luck." She wished him before turning and beginning to walk away.

He stood in front of the doors as he listened to the sound of her high heels clicking against the marble floors, and then the elevator opening, then closing. And then it was deadly silent. Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening one of the doors. He took a step into the room, feeling his feet sink about a centimetre into dark crimson carpeting. His eyes trailed to the large dark cherry wood desk that had a large desktop Mac computer screen on it with a small mouse next to it. There were no pictures on the desk, nothing personal about it except for the golden name display that had Kai Hiwatari carved into it. And sitting behind the desk in a large, comfortable looking black chair was Kai Hiwatari himself.

Crimson eyes looked up, meeting Rei's golden eyes. Rei felt his breath quicken, his heart racing in his chest as he stared back. They were both silent for a moment, taking in each other, before Kai stood. Rei blinked and walked forward, the door closing and enclosing them in Kai's office. Kai nodded sticking out a hand. Rei gave a small smile, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"You've changed." Rei commented as he sat in a chair across the desk from Kai.

"So have you." Kai commented, sitting in his chair.

He guided his mouse for a second, clicking something and letting his eyes scan it. Rei assumed it was his resume which he and Lee had gone over about three million times while going through a six pack of beer, before sending it in. Kai's eyes looked back to Rei and Rei held back the shudder. Kai seemed to look at him for another moment as Rei awkwardly looked around the office, trying to appear comfortable. Kai smirked, turning himself to be face on with Rei.

"Alright. Why did you apply?" Kai questioned. Rei blinked, looking at him.

God his voice still sounded amazing. It was lower than it had been the last time they spoke, but it still had that slight Russian drawl Kai had from speaking Russian for so many years. Rei felt his cheeks heat up with a blush, realizing Kai was waiting for an answer.

"I uh..." Rei blanked.

The truth to Kai's question was that Rei had bumped into Tyson and Max, who had become a couple a year after the Bladebreakers had broken up. After talking for a couple minutes, Rei had asked if they had talked to Kai at all. Max said no but Tyson said he had been in his office building the other day, to do their check on their security that they had every month. After talking about the magnificence of the building for a couple minutes, he had mentioned that Kai had been talking to someone about hiring a new secretary. Rei's eyes had lit up and that night he had been putting together his resume with Lee who he roomed with in an apartment.

"I heard of the job when I was out one day, and thought I'd apply since I know you. I thought I might be able to do a good job considering I lived with you and the other Bladebreakers for quite awhile, so I'd u-understand your um, personality." Rei answered, which impressed himself. He only stuttered once.

"Right." Kai said, frowning lightly and looking at the screen for a moment. "You're still with Mariah?" Kai questioned, voice flat. Rei frowned lightly in confusion, shaking his head slightly.

"No, we haven't been together since I was seventeen, and even then it didn't last that long." He answered. Kai frowned.

"At the reunion party you two looked together." He accused. Rei blushed lightly. "Then again, I guess you were being rather adventurous." He added, narrowing his eyes very slightly.

"I was drunk." He admitted, pushing back the memory of that night. Kai raised a fine eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't drink." He commented.

"I've changed." He replied. He wasn't about to admit he was drinking away the harsh pain Kai himself had inflicted by barely saying a word more than 'hi' at the party.

"And what changed things between you two?" He questioned, eyes locking with Rei's seriously. Rei smiled.

"She was missing certain things." He answered lightly. _Like a penis. _He would have loved to add.

If that subtle hint didn't show it, Rei knew for a fact he was gay. There was no confusion with him and his sexuality, he was into guys not girls. He had known this since he was fourteen, but had never shared it with anyone other than Lee who kept loyal with the secret. Rei was thankful to have an understanding best friend like that. Honestly, Rei wouldn't have minded Kai knowing when they were teenagers if it meant they could be closer, bluntly because he wanted Kai to devour him. All those nights they had roomed together and Rei had felt so frustrated, laying so close to the one he so desired.

"Mmmm." Kai hummed. "Why do you think you qualify, other than knowing my _personality?"_

Rei blushed and looked down at his hands for a moment. If he was being truthful he probably didn't qualify for the job. He wasn't anything special. His whole wardrobe was probably worth two hundred dollars, he shared an apartment with his best friend where they split the rent as two fifty each. He wasn't dating because he was too shy to really get out there and could never get over a certain Russian that held him back from his life. Maybe that was why he had applied. A small hope that maybe once they were working together, or Rei working for Kai more specifically, something would spark between them. He shivered, shifting his weight in the chair slightly as he felt Kai's cold crimson eyes on him. Kyla was right, he was still very intimidating.

"I'm twenty years old and ready to work. After leaving my last job, I figured I should start to work for my future; and then I decided this was the place to start. I know I could be beneficial to you Kai, because I work hard to work to satisfaction and can work well with people." Rei answered, letting out a quiet breath after he spoke because to him that sounded satisfactory. Kai studied him for another moment before nodding, taking out a file and slipping out four pieces of paper that were stapled neatly together.

"Rei Kon, you're hired." He said, and Rei felt his heart jump. "You just need to sign a couple places before you can leave."

Rei nodded and stood, grabbing one of the pens on Kai's desk and leaning over. Kai pointed to the first place and he signed neatly and quickly. Kai leaned over a bit more to flip the pages and Rei could smell his expensive cologne. His head felt light because the scent was so familiar, making his heart race. Kai glanced at him, red eyes meeting his liquid gold ones.

"And here." He murmured. Rei forced himself not to shudder and quickly signed albeit a bit shakily this time.

Kai nodded and straightened, clearing his throat as he slipped the pages back into the file. Rei was sure he should have read over it because he didn't even know how much he was getting paid, but he didn't care, though he should because he owed rent at the end of the month and Lee had paid it full last month. Lee had assured him it was fine because Rei had been unemployed, but Rei had felt bad nonetheless.

"You start on Monday, be here at eight sharp. Come to my office and I'll give you further instruction from there." Kai said.

"Yes thank-"

Rei was cut off by the door opening rather loudly, Kai's eyes flickering up with a glare to whoever had entered. Rei turned slightly, eyes widening a fraction to see a tall lean redhead smirking in the door way.

"My my, never thought I'd see you again kitty cat." Tala said, icy blue eyes looking straight at him.

Rei's heart raced and he felt his palms get sweatier.

"Come here Rei, I won't bite." He said, implying so much more with his words.

"_Come here Rei, I won't bite." Tala had murmured leaning against the wall. Rei had narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps forward. Tala smirked. "I know your secret." He murmured. Rei's eyes widened slightly, hoping he didn't mean what he thought he did. "Oh please, don't look so surprised. You were practically staring at him during the supper." Rei blushed, realizing he had in fact been too obvious. _

_ Tala sighed, looking quite amused. Rei frowned, feeling his heart racing. _

"_You're not going to tell him are you?" Rei said, trying to keep his voice steady and appear perfectly fine. _

"_He is my best friend, why wouldn't I tell him Rei?" Tala said, voice low. Rei shivered. _

"_Please..." He pleaded quietly. Tala smirked again, much too Kai-like. _

"_Convince me not to." He challenged. Rei frowned, confused. Tala chuckled, stepping away from the wall to be right in front of Rei, looking down at him with those icy blue eyes. The redhead rested a hand on Rei's hip, pulling him closer. "Show me why I shouldn't tell him Rei." He breathed, vodka laced breath blowing over Rei's face. _

_ Rei swallowed, understanding now. He was left with no choice, and he felt his heart beat faster. A shaky hand reached up to touch Tala's neck in false kindness, and he moved upwards. Tala met part of the distance, and then there was no distance at all. Tala's lips were warm and soft against Rei's, and the lingering taste of vodka was on them. Tala bit his lower lip cruelly and Rei gasped lightly, giving Tala his opportunity. His tongue curled into his mouth, exploring the warm moist cavern. Rei knew he had to be convincing enough so he made his tongue curl around Tala's, closing his eyes to try and forget who he was kissing. _

_ He was beginning to feel light headed from lack of oxygen and tried to pull away but Tala's hands tightened their hold. He whimpered, feeling the room spin and one of Tala's hands undoing the button on his pants. The door opened then, spilling light into the dark bedroom they had been in. Kai stood there with Tyson and Max behind him, looking surprised. Tala chuckled, breaking their kiss easily. Rei slumped back against the wall, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing for a moment. He opened his eyes to see Kai's glare to the both of them, the harshest he'd seen it. _

"_Oh come on, we were just having fun!" Tala exclaimed, following Kai as the Russian turned and walked out without a word to either of them. And that was it. Rei closed his eyes, feeling defeated. _

_ The next morning, after he had woken up all by himself in his hotel room and had gone downstairs for breakfast with everyone, he had been hurt to find out that the Russian all went back to Russia. _

Rei sucked in a small breath, looking straight at Tala who smirked. The redhead stepped forward, ruffling his bangs. Rei frowned, bottom lip jutting out in a slight pout-like manner. Tala laughed, icy blue eyes landing on Kai.

"Miss me?" He questioned.

"Not really." Kai answered airily. He looked at Rei who walked to the door. "Monday." He said to the male. Rei stopped and smiled lightly, looking at Kai.

"Right. Monday." He smiled and walked out, hearing their voices faintly as he walked down the long glassed in hallway to the elevator. "Monday." He muttered, standing in the elevator. "Monday."

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! Hopefully it wasn't horrible, it's a quite lengthy chapter for me. Hope you liked it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm such a loser that I had nothing better to do than write the next chapter XD - We'll see how far I get tonight, I might get a few more up. Hopefully it's good, review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade :( All unrecognizable characters were created by me and belong to me**

**If you're on Chapter two, you should already know that this story contains yaoi - don't like don't read. **

**Chapter Two**

"Rei!" Lee exclaimed as he dropped his bag by the door, tossing his keys onto the two person kitchen table.

Rei looked over from the kitchen, smiling at his best friend. Rei had been stirring a pot of spaghetti noodles that were boiling, but he set down the long wooden spoon to welcome his friend. A small pot on the stove had some thick red sauce in it, bubbling slightly with the heat. And the small of garlic toast wafted through the air because Rei had put in half a loaf ten minutes before. Lee grinned, walking forward into the apartment. Rei opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, grabbing a bottle of water for himself. He handed the bottle to Lee who took it gratefully and sat on the couch.

"How was your day?" Rei asked, uncapping the bottle of water and taking a sip, leaning against the wall.

Lee shrugged. When they had moved in together, Lee had started his classes at a local university, he was in mid-semester so Rei knew he was under a bit of stress because of mid-terms coming up. Lee had never really understood what he was going to do after beyblading, so when Rei suggested going back to school he had been open to the idea. They had spent long nights with Rei helping him study by quizzing him and forcing him to focus. It seemed to work because Lee had top grades, and was into his second year of classes.

"How about you, did you get the job with Kai?" He asked, eyes amused yet curious. Rei blushed, leave it to his best friend to figure out his actual intentions for applying to be Kai's personal secretary.

"Yeah, I got the job. I start Monday." He said, smiling and having a sip of his water. Lee grinned, standing up and giving him a manly pat on the shoulder.

"Congrats." He said and Rei laughed, rolling his eyes at his best friend's actions. "I bet by the end of Monday you'll have seduced him and made him follow you around like a lovesick teenager." He winked and Rei blushed, lightly pushing his friend away. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Lee defended himself.

"Whatever let's eat." Rei said, still blushing but smiling like a mad man.

**~~And Monday Came~~**

Standing in the elevator, Rei was fiddling with his shirt. It was a long sleeved, white button down shirt; tucked into his black dress pants that were belted around his waist, barely above his slim hips. He wore a dark blue tie around his neck that hung to mid chest, and the blue matched the blue wrap he wore in his hair. His bangs were combed and hung down in the same way they had during his interview. Lee had wished him luck that morning before leaving to catch the bus at the bus stop at the end of their street, and half an hour later Rei had left. It was now seven fifty-eight and Rei was feeling his heart race.

When the elevator doors opened for him, he swallowed before stepping out. His walk down the hall was somewhat hurried and by the time he pushed the door open it was exactly eight. Kai looked up and raised an eyebrow, eyes glancing at the clock before back to Rei.

"Perfect time." He muttered, almost accusingly. Rei blushed, nodding and standing in front of his desk.

Kai stood, fixing his suit before walking around the desk, grabbing a couple files. He nodded towards the door and Rei followed him back out into the hall. He led him all the way down the long hall to the beginning of it, where there was a corner. About twenty steps away from the elevator there was a desk that Rei had never noticed. The desk was curved slightly, with a top ledge for people to sign things on. Kai walked him around the desk to the back, where it was fairly spacious. There was a fairly comfortable looking black cushioned chair with wheels on it, to roll over the marble floors. There was a Mac desktop computer screen on the desk, below the desk being the actual hard drive. The keyboard was placed next to the screen, as well as the mouse on a small 'Hiwatari Industries' mouse-pad which Rei thought was cute.

There was a black phone in its cradle, the phone being curved to have on his shoulder while he did something else. There was a small pen holder that had about seven black pens in it, three blue pens and three red pens as well. Obviously Kai was one for specifics.

"You can personalize your desk for yourself as much as you'd like, but nothing on this ledge preferably." Kai said, gesturing with his hand. Rei nodded. Kai leaned down to open one of the curved drawers. There were three in total.

Rei learned that the bottom drawer was solely for files, and it had so many that Rei's mind was blown. There were five hundred for all the workers, all alphabetized, and then three hundred for suppliers alphabetized as well, and then three hundred fifty three files relating to anything else that concerned the company. Kai had this all in memory as he told him this while gesturing to them. The middle drawer held empty folders for new files (which made Rei dizzy to think he'd have to create more than the eleven hundred fifty three there already were), fresh white notepads for when they went to meetings or when Kai gave specific orders (Kai instructed that in the mornings Rei should bring his notepad and a pen to his office to get new orders). In that drawer there were other blank, extra materials that he could possibly need.

And in the top drawer there were smaller things. More pens, a stapler, a hole-puncher, a manual for the computer, three pads of sticky notes (pink, yellow, and green), three dry erase markers, tape, paper clips, etc. He smiled, it didn't seem that bad. Work wouldn't be horrible, even though this was much different from his last job where he was massage therapist. He'd left the job because he was sick of perverts. Lee had agreed with him, too many perverts. He'd laughed at his best friend tough, because it didn't matter if it was his job or not, Lee still got massages. There was a white board calendar on the wall nearest his chair, the month and days cleanly labelled. It was blank, obviously he'd have to fill it out. And to finish it off there was a little black garbage bin beneath the desk.

"This is your area, you stay here during the day. The copy machines and printers are the next level down, as well as the bathrooms. There is a staff room on every second level, with a kitchen and a place to relax. Your lunch break is at twelve, and you have an hour to be back at one. Every day." Kai said, voice drawling slightly.

Rei nodded, understanding that Kai's words were final. Kai cleared his throat and handed him the files he had grabbed before they left his office. Rei held the two files and looked up at Kai, wondering what to do with them. Kai smirked, but it was almost an affectionate look in his eyes for a moment.

"You have to file them Kitten." He murmured, smirking. Rei blushed at the nickname, nodding and trying to hide it. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Kai said, turning and going around the corner to walk down the long hall.

Rei listened, standing there until he heard the door closing. He let out a breath, his blush still lingering on his cheeks. He sat in his chair, taking a deep breath as he looked at it. It was pretty bare, so he was already planning what he would bring from home to personalize it, as Kai had put it. He opened the bottom drawer and after ten minutes had both files filed properly. He closed the drawer and turned on his computer, grabbing a fresh notepad and setting it on his desk. He grabbed a black pen and wrote the date at the top of the page, deciding he would definitely do this job good. The desktop for his computer had just came on when there was a loud beep from the phone. Rei jumped, surprised because it had been so silent.

A red blinking light came on and he pressed the button below it.

"Yes?" He questioned, voice slightly shaky.

"Rei." Kai greeted shortly, voice flat on the phone. Rei swallowed relieved.

"Yes?" He repeated.

"One of our main suppliers will be phoning soon, have their file out after speaking with them. Answer and have them fax over their stats. Then go down and get them after ending the call. Bring it them down to my office, as well as the file." And with that command, Kai's voice cut off and the red light went out.

Rei lifted his finger from the button and nodded to himself, waiting for the phone to ring. A few moments later, it did and he answered it after the first. He took a breath and pressed it to his ear, readying himself.

"Hello Hiwatari Industries, Rei Kon speaking." Rei said, his voice professional.

He spoke with the representative of the supplier for a few minutes, listening to the facts before telling him to fax it over. He agreed and hung up once he confirmed it was faxed. Rei hung up the phone, feeling good about himself as he grabbed the file. He went downstairs and found the fax machine, seeing the stats printed out. There were five sheets and he grabbed them, bringing them back up to level fifteen. He stapled them together before walking down the hall to Kai's office, knocking before opening the door. Kai was typing at his computer, fingers moving gracefully over the keys and making a clicking sound. He looked up when Rei entered, stopping and straightening.

"Rei." He greeted him. Rei smiled, walking forward to set the file and stats on his desk.

"The Machi supplier file as well as their most recent statistics. They've asked you to reply as soon as you can, of course I can type up a response if you'd like." Rei said, standing in front of his desk. Kai glanced at the papers, then up at Rei; seeming somewhat impressed.

"Right. You can go." Kai said. Rei smiled and nodded leaving the room.

His heart was racing, he had actually done his first order right! And had impressed Kai. He was smiling even as he reached the end of the hall and sat in his chair. He spent the following four hours doing average stuff. He answered six phone calls, filled up three pages of notes, replied to three emails for Kai, typed up two reviews for stats, filled out the calendar with meetings, lunches and dinners that Kai was to attend, copied two files for his boss and had gotten Kai coffee several times. He jotted down another note before noticing that it was five to twelve. Almost lunch. He stood up and stretched his back in a cat-like manner, eyes closing as he gave a small mew of pleasure when it cracked. He smiled and opened his eyes, blinking and blushing to see Kai standing in front of his desk, looking fairly amused.

"You taking your lunch break?" Kai questioned. Rei smiled and nodded, still fairly embarrassed.

"I have some notes from phone calls and emails I have taken today if you'd like to see." Rei said. Kai glanced down then looked back to Rei.

"At the end of every day, five o'clock when you finish, I expect you to come to my office to report your daily report. This includes all your notes." Rei nodded, opening the top drawer and taking out his wallet. He planned on going to the six level to get lunch at the cafeteria they had.

He stepped around the desk and Kai looked straight at him with his crimson eyes. Rei had thought over how great Kai looked earlier in the morning, thinking of the way his light grey suit was fitted perfectly for him, and the red tie made his eyes more expressive. How soft his two toned hair looked, yet every hair was styled perfectly to look very stylish. Rei blinked, realizing he had been thinking about Kai again. He had to stop doing that with Kai around. Even as a teenager, Kai had this type of sense where he just knew when someone was looking at him or thinking about him. Of course, Rei had mastered perfectly how exactly to think and look at Kai without him realizing for a full ten seconds, which was fairly impressive. He'd had a lot of free time when they weren't training, what else was he going to do?

"Rei you've done a good job this morning." Kai appraised. Rei's golden eyes lit up, and he smiled, looking at Kai.

"Thanks Kai." He said cheerily.

He went down the elevator feeling giddy because of Kai's compliment, which he knew was the most rarest of rare things to get out of Kai. He walked out of the elevator to the cafeteria which was very large. It was almost like a food court, with obviously more healthier foods. People milled about, sitting at tables, chatting with fellow employees, carrying trays of food, typing on laptops, talking on cell phones etc. He grabbed a tray and began to walk about, grabbing food and paying for it. When he was ready to sit down he had a bowl of vegetable noodle soup that was steaming hot, a bottle of water, and a little bun to go with the soup. He was contemplating where to sit when a familiar face appeared near him.

"Rei!" Kyla exclaimed happily, holding her own tray that had a Caesar salad on it as well as a bottle of fruit juice and two cookies. "I'm so happy you got the job." She said, looking happy. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to some people."

He smiled and nodded, following Kyla through the cafeteria until she stopped in front a table with about seven people sitting at it, all eating food and talking. They looked up and greeted Kyla, looking at him in confusion.

"Guys, this is Rei Kon, he's Kai's new personal." She said, winking. They all smiled and greeted him, telling them to sit.

Rei enjoyed eating lunch with everyone, they all seemed quite friendly. He talked with them, completely comfortable as he ate. He ended up telling a couple stories from back when he was in Bladebreakers with Kai. He had them all laughing at their boss, telling stories of their own about the workplace and each other. He learned all of their names, glad to meet new people already. He was sitting next to a blonde male named Aaron, who's hair was tousled perfectly. He was good looking with a wedding ring on his finger; Rei soon learned he had a beautiful wife and four kids. Beside Kyla was a young looking girl who he figured out worked in the public department, dealing with (obviously) the public. Which meant mostly the company's image. Her name was Tessa and she was long red hair, was single but had a daughter who was three.

The others he figured out while listening to conversation. The other two he had talked to himself, but with the others it was mostly a large group conversation. There was a blonde woman who looked to be in her late twenties named Brianne, she had two kids and a husband. A guy named Adam next to her, who was good friends with her husband. He worked in the technology department and was single. Another woman named Sierra, who was model like beautiful with long blonde hair, fair skin, bright green eyes, full red lips, defined features, a slender neck and very good style. She admitted she modelled in high school and continues on the side, though not as often as she married a year ago and moved into a house where a modelling salary wasn't enough.

Then there was Jack who was three years older than Rei, tall, dark and handsome. He had married young to his high school sweetie, but things were going downhill for him. And lastly there was Natasha, who was also beautiful. She was engaged and she told Rei that she was six weeks pregnant. He congratulated her and could see the joy in her face, a hand resting on her stomach. She looked maybe like she'd eaten a little more than usual, but not pregnant. She had shoulder length auburn hair that fell in curls, and had fairly high class taste. Kyla he found more about. She was dating a guy that she had been with for six months, he was great to her and just turned twenty.

By the time everyone was getting up, they had covered every topic Rei could think of. It seemed he fit into their little group easily, and he was glad to have made some good co-worker friends on his first day. He looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned, seeing as he had five minutes to get back to his desk. Aaron noticed too and grinned, chuckling.

"You better get up to your desk or Kai will have you head." He commented. Rei nodded quickly and dropped his tray onto the holder for them.

He hurried and made it to his desk with a minute to spare. He sat down just as the red light came on his phone. He pressed the button, holding it down.

"Yes?" He said into it, waiting for Kai's response.

"Rei, a cup of coffee." Kai said.

"Alright." Rei said.

He went down the elevator to the staff room below them. He greeted Sierra who was grabbing a coffee herself and they chatted for a moment before he was hurrying back up to Kai's office. The steaming coffee was in one hand as he opened the door, smiling as he glanced up. He walked across the room to set it on Kai's desk in front of him, carefully avoiding he papers and files on his desk. Kai glanced up, nodding as he lifted it to his lips.

"Thank you." Kai mumbled before he took a sip. Rei's eyes lingered for a moment, watching as Kai's tongue slid across his bottom lip to lick away the drop of coffee that was there.

Kai was by far the sexiest person Rei had ever met. Everything Kai did screamed sex, and Rei couldn't help but blush as this ran through his mind. He walked back to his desk and sat, contemplating the way they had both changed. One thing he knew hadn't changed was the longing he had for Kai. After spending so much time around him (one day), he was reminded of his teenage feelings for Kai. And they had grown now. Into something stronger than teen love, but true love. He was truly was in love with Kai. And as he answered the next phone call that came a moment later he wondered if this time things would end so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here's the update I promised. I'll admit, this chapter probably isn't my best, I was kind of stuck on what to write. I have an idea sorted out for the rest oft he chapters though, so please keep reading! Thanks for reading this far, hope you're enjoying it and like the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters are mine. **

**Warning: Yaoi - don't like don't read**

**Chapter Three**

When the day finally finished and five o 'clock came around, Rei shutdown his computer. He grabbed his notepad which had thirteen pages filled with notes and knew he'd have to go report to Kai. He'd seen the Russian numerous times throughout the rest of his day. Bringing him coffee, giving him copies, grabbing files from him or for him etc. Etc. He didn't mind his job really, it was fairly average. He continued to run into his new co-workers throughout the day, stopping to chat every once in awhile. Kai didn't speak to him much more than he had to for work purposes, though he came out and said hi whenever he had to go down to the next level personally.

Rei took a deep breath and grabbed his pen, knowing Kai would give him things to do for tomorrow, or to have ready for tomorrow. He rolled his chair into its proper position and made sure everything was perfect before walking down the long hall, looking out the glass. The sun was lower in the sky and some buildings were in shadows. Cars were driving everywhere, people were walking, talking to each other, shopping. Rei smiled, seeing as they looked like ants from where he stood, and then he knocked on his boss' door. He opened the door and Kai looked up, setting down his nearly empty mug of coffee.

"I presume you're here to give you report." Kai said, voice drawling. Rei wanted to moan it was so sexy, but held it back as he nodded.

He started from page one, reading his neat writing perfectly in order and adding extra details he knew in his mind and hadn't written down. When he was done, Kai nodded. He jotted a couple things down for himself before looking back up at Rei.

"Now don't forget to call the board to confirm the meeting for Friday, not Thursday." Kai said, brushing a strand of hair from his crimson eyes. The Russian looked somewhat tired too, but determined to get all his work done before the day was over. Rei nodded, flipping to his fourteenth page and neatly writing tomorrow's date. He jotted it down swiftly before looking back to Kai.

"Anything else?" He questioned. Kai shook his head, grabbing his phone.

"Alright. You did well at your job today, I'm quite pleased with your work Rei." Kai said, voice flat really. Rei gave a small smile, because he'd admit he was beat. Despite his job being fairly simple and straight forward, he had worked his ass off to please Kai. He really did want to please his boss.

"Thanks Kai." Rei said, voice soft. Kai nodded, dialling in something to his cell before he pressed it to his ear, so Rei took that as the signal to leave.

Rei made his way down to the lobby floor, saying goodnight to Kyla who was preparing to leave as well. Lee was at home already when he walked in, lounged on the couch, watching TV with a glass of juice on their coffee table and a plate of leftover spaghetti in his lap, lazily twisting the saucy noodles onto his fork. He looked up as he lifted his fork, grinning at Rei.

"Hey Mr. Personal Secretary." Lee said, parting his lips to eat. Rei gave him a playful pouty look, closing the door and stretching.

"Hi Lee." He said, rubbing an eye and brushing bangs from his face.

"You look beat." He commented. Rei smirked, Kai's horrible habit was catching on.

"I am." Rei admitted, pouring a glass of fruit juice.

"Yeah? How was Kai? Total pain?" Lee questioned, watching his friend. Rei was standing near the couch, smiling almost thoughtfully.

"He said I did a good job." Rei said, looking pretty pleased with himself.

Lee chuckled, twisting noodles onto his fork again. Rei sipped his juice and for a moment they were both just thoughtful, the sounds from the TV filling their apartment.

"So, you like the job?" Lee asked. Rei blinked, looking at him and nodding.

"It's not horrible." He shrugged. Lee laughed, watching him in amusement.

"From the way you're acting it was if seeing Kai again was your motive and the job was just a bonus." Lee said, making Rei playfully glare at him. "Ah was I correct with my statement?"

Rei rolled his eyes, taking a long drink of his juice to hide his warm blush. Lee ate, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Rei sighed, yawning and turning.

"I think I'm going to crash now." Rei said and Lee looked up.

"Night." He said, and Rei could hear the cocky smile in his voice.

**~~And Morning Came~~**

"Good morning Kai." Rei said, setting a steaming mug of black coffee on the Russian's desk.

Kai looked up, mild surprise crossing his face to see Rei here five minutes early and giving him his coffee. He nodded in greeting though, regaining composure. Rei had his notebook, now thirteen pages less, and a pen in hand, standing in front of him. Kai set down his papers and raised an eyebrow at the male who's cheeks reddened slightly.

"I still need you to phone in to confirm-" Kai stopped when he noticed Rei's notepad had a small check next to last night's instruction.

"Yeah, they said Friday will work at eleven." Rei said. Kai nodded, wrapping his long fingers around the hot mug of coffee.

After about five more minutes of specific orders, Rei nodded, smiled and walked out. His steps echoed on the cold marble floors, looking out the glass walls to see everything slowly coming to life as the sun began to fully rise. Rei smiled thoughtfully, turning the corner and walking around his desk. He sat and set his notepad on his desk, plopping the pen back in the pen holder. He ran his fingers through his bangs and yawned. He found that to be here without being late he had to be up at six to shower and wash his hair, dry it, wrap it, get dressed and drive down here. He decided he needed a tea and some breakfast, so deciding he would go down to the staffroom below their floor. He pressed a button for the phone to go to immediate message before standing.

He went down to the lower level and walked to the staffroom where there were three other people. He recognized Adam from the technology department and greeted him, walking over to the electric kettle. Adam was eating an apple, leaning against the counter casually.

"No work to do?" Rei asked him, smiling as he went to a box of muffins there was.

"Mornings are slow in the tech department sometimes." Adam admitted, pushing his glasses which were sliding down back up. Rei hummed in understanding, picking out a blue berry muffin and putting it on a small plate. The water was boiled quickly and he grabbed a mug with Hiwatari Industries on it in red, putting in a tea bag and pouring the steaming water. "Is Kai grumpy this morning like usual?" He questioned playfully. Rei blinked, turning as he lifted his mug.

"Grumpy?" He questioned. Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Well then, apparently not." He said, taking another bite of his apple. "That's different, usually his secretary is suicidal after the first day." Rei smiled, taking a sip of his burning tea, enjoying the hot that nearly burned his throat but left a warm tingle behind.

"I like the job." He admitted. Adam chuckled, tossing his apple core in the garbage.

"Well if you're still saying that by the end of today you're either the stupidest person in the world or he likes you." Adam said, winking a green eye behind his glasses. "Bye Rei."

Rei contemplated what Adam had said as he made his way back up to the fifteenth floor to his desk. He had to smile to himself before he sat down, setting his mug of tea on the desk, then the plate with his muffin on it beside it. He turned off the immediate message setting, glad to see that no one had phoned while he was gone. Just as he was about to grab his muffin, the phone rang. He lifted it from its cradle, pressing it to his ear. Phone calls were easy for him, yesterday he had found out that everything was very professional in Kai's work. He just had to keep composure and handle things calmly, and everything went smoothly. It was a good thing he had been calm all his life.

He forwarded the call to Kai when his boss instructed so, then he was free to eat his muffin. He was about halfway through, chewing a delicious bite of baked blueberry goodness and typing away quickly when Kai walked up to his desk. He blinked, swallowing his muffin and looking up.

"Yes?" He questioned, pausing in his typing to hear Kai's order.

"Tala should be coming by sometime before your lunch break. If you could hold him out here until twelve I would be thankful." He said, crimson eyes locked on Rei's. Rei nearly shivered and nodded, not bothering to jot it down. Kai turned and started to walk back before stopping, not bothering to turn around to add, "And Rei? No physical contact."

Rei coughed, suddenly the muffin was too dry in his throat. Kai had continued to keep walking but he was sure he could hear him. He grabbed his tea and lifted it, taking a long sip. He winced because it was still very hot, but at least the coughing stopped. So Kai did remember the reunion. Rei sighed, he had been hoping the Russian would just forget about that. He tried to focus on work again but all he could think about was the cold way Kai had said such a thing. Had it really pissed him off that much to see Rei and his best friend making out in the bedroom? Stupid question, he chided himself. Obviously he was pissed, he left that every morning without saying goodbye.

The Chinese male took another call; this one more lengthy than others as another representative was going over stats with him. He was getting bored with listening to numbers, waiting to tell them to just fax it to him and he'd get it to Kai. He glanced up when the elevator opened and blinked, heart racing.

"Yes, yes, would you be so kind as to just fax all of it over. I can get it to Kai and respond as soon as possible. Yes? Thank you." He hung up and looked up to see a smirking Tala leaning against his desk.

"Hey Kitty Cat." He said, smirking with his icy blue eyes locked on Rei.

"Tala." Rei greeted him curtly. "Kai said he would prefer it if you stayed out here until twelve. You have to wait five minutes." Tala raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Is that so?" He said, turning and beginning to walk down the hallway. Rei's golden eyes widened a bit and he got up quickly, hurrying to get in front of Tala.

"Please Tala." He said, pressing his palms against his chest and stopping his movement. Tala smirked, his pale fingers curling around Rei's wrists. He pulled him closer and Rei blushed, squirming slightly to get away.

"You know the other day Kai actually scolded me? Like a child Rei, as if I wasn't the same age as him _and _his best friend." Tala murmured in his ear, voice low. "He said you didn't want me talking to you, is that true Rei?"

Rei shivered, looking down and trying to pull away. Tala gripped his wrists tighter and Rei whimpered, turning his head away when Tala leaned in. The redhead was laughing as if this was all a game and Rei was still struggling against his seemingly easy death grip on him.

"Tala, let go." A low voice said behind him, making Rei jump in surprise. Tala smirked at Rei, winking one blue eye before letting go of his wrists with almost a small push. Rei stumbled back before two arms caught him effortlessly.

"We were just having some fun." Tala said, smirking as he quoted himself from the night of the reunion party.

"Right." Kai growled and Rei felt him steady him properly.

"Thanks." Rei mumbled. Kai looked down at him, something flickering across his face, an emotion, before it was gone and he nodded shortly.

"You can go to lunch." He said and Rei nodded, turning and making his way to the elevator quickly.

As he was waiting for it to come up and open, he could hear the two Russians talking to each other quickly as they faded; making their way to Kai's office. As the elevator doors opened he heard Kai's door close and sighed, stepping into the elevator. When he stepped out on level five he was already over whatever had happened with Tala, now too hungry to care. He made his way into the cafeteria and found himself a tray, carrying it around like the day before to get food. This time he got a garden vegetable salad with Italian dressing, a bottle of fruit punch, and cheese croissant. He spotted the others and walked to their table and took a seat next to Kyla who was eating a turkey sandwich. She smiled after she swallowed, greeting him as the others did.

They all seemed to ask about Kai, but he really didn't have any great answers. To him, Kai was the same as he had been when they were sixteen battling together. His stoic captain had just grown up a bit. He definitely was sexier than he had been as a teen, not that he wasn't back then. Rei had used to think Kai couldn't get any better looking but with four years and a bit more height he had done it. He was back up at his desk a couple minutes before twelve and decided he better bring Kai his coffee. He filled the mug without adding anything to it, then made his way to his boss' office.

His hand was raised to knock when he heard him behind the door.

"Tala no..." Kai's voice seemed somewhat strained, almost breathless. "S-stop. I have to get back to work."

"Don't tell me to stop Hiwatari..." Tala purred. "When your body so obviously wants me to keep going."

Rei was sure he went pale, fingers going numb as they kept curled around the mug handle. What _were_ they doing? He feared the worst. Taking a shaky breath, he decided to take his chances. He closed his eyes for a moment before knocking lightly and opening the door. He stepped in, eyes darting to where Kai sat in his chair. He didn't know if he should be relieved, amused or both. He settled for relieved as he looked at the scene. Kai was leaning forward, eyes closed, arms crossed on his desk. His computer screen was on sleep so obviously he hadn't been working for awhile. Behind him was Tala, his hands on Kai's shoulders and fingers massaging slowly. The redhead glanced up and smirked at Rei. Kai opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Rei through the fringe of his two toned hair.

"I'll just set this on your desk." Rei said quickly, stepping forward and setting the steaming mug on his desk.

"Mhm." Kai hummed, closing his eyes again as if Rei had already left.

Tala's hands rubbed up the Russian's neck, thumbs rubbing slow circles as he stared at Rei. Rei felt unnerved and turned, stepping out of his office and closing the door. He walked back to his desk, sitting and taking a deep breath. He sipped from another mug of tea he had gotten when he grabbed Kai's coffee and began to work again, trying to get everything done. Maybe Kai was just stressed, it would make some sense. When he had been a massage therapist he'd had many clients that were big time business owners, always complaining about how stressful people could be.

As the next four hours passed, Rei managed to get all his work done for the day. He had managed to not glance up when Tala had walked from Kai's office to the elevator, instead lifting the phone and dialling a supporting customer's number. He wrote over ten pages of notes, before he was shutting down his computer again and getting ready to finish up. The elevator opened and he glanced up, a wide grin spreading across his face to see Lee standing there. He had a laptop case hanging off his shoulder and a smile on his lips, eyes bright.

"Hey Lee." Rei greeted him, straightening up and walking around his desk to talk to him.

"Hey Mr. Personal Secretary Rei Kon." Lee said and Rei rolled his eyes. "You know that's what I had to call you at the front desk. The girl said she knew you though. Kayla? Kyra?"

"Kyla." Rei corrected him. Lee nodded. "You didn't have to come get me; I bet the busses down here are hell right now." He said. Lee shrugged.

"S'not so bad." He said. Rei chuckled and brushed bangs from his eyes. "I thought we could go out for celebratory drinks!"

"You honestly find any reason to drink Lee." He accused his friend. Lee shrugged again, not disagreeing with him. Rei eyed him for a moment. "Are you...dressed up?" He questioned. Lee smirked.

"Well coming to this nice big place I thought I'd wear a tie or they'd never let me in." Lee admitted. Rei snorted, though he'd admit Lee looked good. "Now stop checking me out and let's go."

Rei shook his head in exasperation and laughed. "Let me just go report to Kai." He said, turning and beginning to walk.

"Ooh report to Kai, is that some sort of sex implication?" Lee said rather loudly, making Rei's cheeks warm with a blush – only hoping Kai hadn't heard.

He knocked before opening the door and stepping in, Kai already looking at him expectantly. He reported what he'd done all day and with a final nod Kai seemed satisfied.

"Is someone here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rei chuckled.

"Just Lee." He said. "Goodnight Kai."

"Night." Kai muttered as he went back to work. Rei sighed lightly and turned, making his way out of Kai's office. "Feel free to put a restraining order on Tala." He added and Rei smiled, back still to the Russian. Wow, Kai's humour had gotten better too.

"Thanks, I just might."

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't completely horrendous and you liked it. Please keep reading the story, I promise another update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter was a little slower getting up here, but I was getting a bit busier with family and friends as New Years came around. Happy new year everyone! Welcome to 2011, hope it's a good year ne? Anyway, I finally finished this chapter and though it's shorter than the others it does have a bit more going on (though I apologize if this story is moving on too slowly). I'm trying, this is the first fic I haven't had completely finished before I posted, so this whole updating thing is new to me. Hope you like the chapter and it would great if you'd write a review to tell me what you think of the story so far!**

I've had some great encouragement from some people and really I thank you, you've all been so kind. On with the chapter, hope you like!

**No warning or disclaimer, by Chapter 4 you should know by now. :)**

**Chapter Four**

"So you actually like being under Kai's control again?" Lee questioned, a tall half empty glass of golden beer in his hand.

Rei was staring at his own beer, his golden eyes reflecting the bubbles that floated to the top. He glanced up at Lee, shrugging one shoulder. He straightened up and took a long sip, sighing afterwards. He brushed his bangs from his face and Lee loosened his tie, muttering about how annoying it was to wear one. Rei sometimes didn't understand his friend. Lee had never made any attempt to date, had never shown any signs of being into anyone that showed an interest in him and Rei was sure he hadn't even gone on an actual date. And now his best friend was worried about _his_ love life?

"Rei do you really still love Kai?" Lee murmured, staring at him seriously. "I mean, are you sure he won't just hurt you again?"

Rei bit his lower lip, considering this. Maybe it was stupid to still love Kai. It had been years and nothing had happened between them. He could remember when he'd fallen in love with Kai, or at least the first moment he realized he was in love. It had been a really hot day out, and they were training hard. Tyson had been complaining loudly, and Max had been whining with him. Kenny had been comfortably sitting under a tree, typing away on Dizzy. Rei was right near him and Kenny was trying to teach him a new technique to enhance his performance. It had been very difficult and Rei could remember how he had begun to get frustrated with himself in the heat.

He was bordering on snapping, ready to scream with annoyance, when he could feel body warmth against his own body. A warm bare chest, pressing against his bare back and light breath by his ear. Right, they had all been shirtless (save for Kenny since he was in cool shade) because of the heat, it had been unbearable to wear more clothing than necessary.

"You're angle is off." That low voice had murmured in his ear, and Kai had twisted him slightly, twisting with him at the same time.

Sitting in the bar, Rei remembered how his heart had sped considerably, how he felt like he had been given the greatest high. His mind had been totally and completely focused on the way Kai and him were entwined, Kai's fingers holding his around his blade, cool against their skin. Kai had moved them in one swift motion, never breaking their contact as his fingers moved Rei's properly. And as Kai stepped back, giving a satisfied smirk at the way Rei's blade spun, Rei knew he was in love.

"_It's all about focus Kitten."_ Kai had said, dubbing him with a nickname that was saved only for him, only for Kai to call him in those special moments between the two of them. Rei had liked that.

"Rei. Rei!" Lee said, and Rei's golden eyes blinked, looking at his best friend who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry." Rei mumbled, feeling embarrassed as he took a small sip of beer. Lee shook his head, setting down his drink and smiling lightly at Rei.

"Well, if you're happy Rei I'm happy." Lee said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Let's hope for the both of us then that it turns out better this time." Rei mumbled, gazing forward.

**~~And Friday Came~~**

"Yes alright. Alright. I'll tell him." Rei said, his voice calm and professional. He hung up the phone and pressed a button he used to communicate with Kai through. "Kai?"

"Yes Rei?" Kai answered back, voice low.

"Richard Morel phoned, he was wondering if you'd look over last week's costs." Rei said, jotting his own words on his notepad.

"Fine, I will." Kai answered flatly before the line cut. Rei sighed, also jotting Kai's words underneath his own.

The past couple days had gone smoothly, with nothing to special happening at work. Rei had learned that as long as he kept on his feet and worked steadily, he could do his job effectively and keep Kai happy. There were certain things he realized were essential daily, like the fact that Kai drank about six cups of coffee every day. He had began to pick up on which times to bring Kai his coffee too, which the Russian seemed thankful for. He had also realized that Tala dropped by quite often, mostly to visit Kai and pester him. Sometimes Rei would wonder if Tala was massaging Kai again, like he had caught him doing before, and sometimes he noticed a bit of jealousy. He _was_ Kai's _personal secretary_; shouldn't he take care of _everything_ for Kai? He had been a professional massage therapist, he was sure he could do just as good a job as Tala, if not better.

Rei had found himself slipping into a daily pattern, bringing Kai his coffee, taking phone calls, sending emails, dealing with Tala, going for his lunch break, sometimes having to deal with Tala after his lunch break, bring Kai his coffee, take more phone calls, send more emails, take more notes, the report to Kai before going home to eat supper in front of the TV with Lee, who was found usually nursing a beer. He was usually tired, but managed to spend a few hours with his best friend who needed the break from studying sometimes. Rei liked working for Kai, and he had realized that though it had been awhile, Kai was pretty much the same as he had been when he was younger, just more mature. He kept his composure even better than he had when they were younger, and when he began to lose his temper he simply dismissed anyone who was near him. Rei would admit, it was quite the step up for Kai.

It was the morning of his fifth day, Friday, and he could feel that feeling people said they got on Friday's, just waiting to get off for the weekend. He would admit that he tired himself out trying to be the perfect secretary for Kai so there was never a chance of him getting fired. He had found himself anticipating seeing Kai, every day, and his nerves weren't soothed until he did. Looking at his boss every morning, he was finally pleased enough to go work properly for the following eight hours. He found himself living for the moments he saw Kai, just like when he was a teenager; those moments when his eyes would focus on the Russian and his heart would speed up, his cheeks would warm with a light pink blush, and butterflies would flutter in his stomach. And then their eyes would meet and Rei would feel his breath hitch with his heart beating even faster. Kai had yet to show any type of interest in him, which was maybe why the week had felt a bit long but not terribly disappointing, but his hopes were still high and it was Friday (that's not desperate is it...).

He had also managed to personalize his little area a bit more. He had a couple pictures in frames now, that sat on the inside part of his desk. One was a picture of him and Lee when they had gone back to Chine together to visit their village (fascinating their people with something call technology). They were both smiling as they stood underneath a cherry blossom tree. Lucky for them, just as they went to China they had been blooming. Rei was almost sure that Lee had planned that for him, because his best friend knew how much he loved the Cherry blossom trees. Either way, Lee was standing with his left arm around Rei's shoulders as Rei leaned into him, head titled slightly as they both smiled into the camera. Gods, Lee was such a good friend to him.

Another picture he had was of the Bladebreakers and himself. It was one that was taken by a fan, when they were sixteen. The fan had sent the picture in and Rei had loved it. They were in the hotel lobby of a hotel they were staying in for some tournament. Kenny was sitting on a comfortable looking chair, relaxing in one of those rare moments where he wasn't typing away on Dizzy. Tyson was sitting on the edge of that chair, talking animatedly with Max who was sitting on the arm of another chair. In another chair, he was sitting and laughing, face bright with happiness in the moment. And leaning against the wall, merely two feet away from them was Kai, with his arms crossed. And the fan had captured the perfect moment when Kai was smirking/smiling at whatever they were talking about at the moment, crimson eyes watching them. Yes, it had to be Rei's favourite picture.

Rei was now beginning to type out an email quickly, fingers hurrying over the keyboard and making small ticking noises quickly. Just as he was reading it over, the phone rang again and he blinked. Clicking send, he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. Five minutes into the phone call, he was trying to wrap it up with the supplier, when everything froze on his computer screen. His golden eyes widened as he tried to keep his composure on the phone, his heart beginning to speed. He knew for a fact that the supplier on the phone was one of their top ones, and his computer freezing would not impress.

"U-um, will you hold? Yes, thank you." Rei said, pressing the hold button and setting down the phone. He could feel his heart speeding nervously as his fingers desperately pressed at a few keys, scared to touch the thing and wreck it further.

"Something wrong?" A low smooth voice asked from above him and he jumped in his chair, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks as he looked up at Kai. His golden eyes were widened considerably, glittering with worry. Kai felt a tug at his heart at how adorable Rei looked, the Chinese male's bottom lip pouting slightly in concern.

"The computer, I didn't meant to do anything it just..." His golden eyes looked down then back up to Kai, looking nervous.

Kai chuckled, walking around the desk to stand behind Rei. He leaned over his shoulder, body so close that Rei could feel his body heat. His heart was racing in his chest as Kai carefully removed his fingers from the keyboard to replace them with his own, clattering them swiftly across the keyboard. Rei could barely concentrate as he was forced to breath in that incredibly intoxicating cologne that was messing with his mind, making it fuzzy. Feeling Kai so close was messing with his senses as he swallowed quietly, his face right next to the Russian's neck. He glanced up, eyes sweeping over his jaw-line slowly to look at his face before glancing down. Kai seemed to type for another moment before Rei saw the screen light up with the desktop and things were normal again, everything he had been doing was restored.

"There." Kai murmured. "Just relax Kitten, it was nothing."

Rei's heart sped and his lips parted, golden eyes looking up at Kai who looked down at him now. Crimson eyes met his and their gaze was locked for a few long moments. He seemed to almost linger where he was for a few extra moments, before his eyes looked away and he pulled back, straightening. Rei blinked, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush again. He cleared his throat quietly, watching Kai put some distance between them by walking around the other side of the desk and pulling out his Blackberry. Rei was about to say something before he remembered that he had put the supporter on hold, and he hurried to pick up the phone. He apologized and began to finish up business with the supporter, who didn't seem too upset with being put on hold for a few minutes. As he talked, his eyes were on his computer screen, but he could feel certain crimson eyes staring at him. Relieved that business was finished, he hung up the phone and sent his email before looking up, his own liquid gold eyes meeting Kais' deep crimson depths.

Kai continued to stare before he turned away, clearing his throat and slipping his Blackberry into its carrier on his hip. Rei sighed silently, brushing bangs from his face as he tried to make out what exactly had just happened between him and his favourite Russian. Kai didn't look at him but Rei wished he would, wondering what he would find in those mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"We need to leave for the meeting now." Kai said, voice lower than usual but more smooth. Rei blinked, looking at Kia in confusion.

"We?" He questioned, heart beating a little faster. Kai finally glanced at him, smirking.

"You didn't think I would actually go to a meeting without my personal secretary did you Kitten?" Kai murmured, looking almost amused. Rei blushed, seeing as it should have been obvious to him that he would have to go if Kai was going.

"Alright, just let me grab my coat." Rei said, shutting down his computer and grabbing a fresh notebook and pen, as well as the file he had pulled out for Kai at the Russian's request.

And as he moved around to sort things out and grab his coat, he could feel those crimson eyes watching his every move closely. Just that was enough to make his heart beat faster, and he ducked his head slightly to hide his blush.

* * *

**And that was it! Sorry it's a bit shorter than I planned, hope you enjoyed it! Review if you want to tell me what you think so far ;) thanks for reading!  
I'll try and update sooner **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I know this took forever to update. I kinda lost feeling for the story, and I also lost the plot along the way too XD I received a recent review, which made me actually read all my reviews for this story again, and I felt the need to keep writing. After reading this all again, I wrote Chapter Five in 2 days and eagerly wanted to update this. It was all I could think about until now, when I can finally add my chapter five. I apologize for keeping people waiting, I'll try to be better and keep going. And as a proper apology I began to advance on the actual romance of this story. Hope you all like the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! :D **

**Warning and disclaimer in earlier chapters. **

**Chapter Five**

Rei had never felt this tired after a day of work, his eyes already feeling heavy by the middle of their fifth meeting of the day. Thankfully that was the last. As everyone around the long shined table stood up and exchanged handshakes, Rei gathered up the papers they had taken out, papers that Kai had convinced the client to sign. Most meetings went the same way really; they walked in, made introductions, relaxed slightly, most of them got right to business, it often worked out the way Kai planned, papers were signed, discussed, then drinks were served to celebrate. Rei had declined the drink, but Kai had had two from each meeting. Though he didn't show any signs that the drinks had affected him, he did seem more comfortable and relaxed as they walked out of the business room.

The Chinese male carried the case filled with papers and important documents, and followed Kia out into the warm evening. The air was thick with moisture, but pleasantly warm. The sun had lowered in the sky, and streaks of color stained the sky; orange, red, pink, purple. Rei looked up to admire the beauty as Kai reached the limo. Rei put the brief case on the seat but didn't get in.

"You should go home Rei. It has been a long day, you've done a good job working for me." Kai said calmly. Rei smiled and nodded. "I'll drive you." Kai offered and Rei shook his head to decline politely.

"It's such a nice evening Kai, I only live ten minutes away from here." He said gently, brushing a strand of black hair from his eyes. Kai's crimson eyes looked at his own, and Kai nodded.

"Then I'll walk with you." He said, this time not an offer but simply a statement. Rei blushed, but waited for Kai as he stepped beside him. He said something in Russian to the driver who nodded in the mirror and drove off once they began to walk.

Kai silently walked beside him, the only sound being their breath. Rei glanced at Kai as they walked, admiring his profile. His longer neck, his defined jaw, his smooth pale skin (now without those blue triangles he used to wear as a teenager), and those crimson eyes. Those eyes glanced at him, one slender brow raising curiously as Rei blushed and looked forward again.

"So Kai, what have you even been up to these last few years. You stopped calling and, well..." Rei's voice faded and Kai was almost thoughtful for a moment.

"After retiring as your team captain, along with the rest of everyone, I've been running my own businesses after my grandfather died three months following the end of our blading." He explained, his voice not flat as it usually was. "I was left his fortune, and I used it to destroy his industries, before creating my own."

Rei admired Kai in all ways, but he definitely respected him more from hearing this. Kai was silent after that, and they turned a corner after crossing the street. There wasn't much traffic, but there were some people out. The two walked together calmly, keeping pace with each other easily.

"And you Rei?" Kai questioned, surprising Rei. The Chinese male smiled calmly.

"Well, after retiring I went back to China, to the village I grew up in, to live with Lee. We didn't do very much, helped around mostly; but after about six months I felt desperate for technology and more civilization, considering our village didn't have much of either." Rei chuckled and glanced at Kai to see a bit of a smirk on his lips. "So together we moved back to the city, here. Lee offered to come, and we found an apartment together. He went to school here, and I got my license for massage therapy; it was something I picked up at the village."

Kai nodded, listening to his story. They were quiet again as they walked, and Rei watched Kai from the corner of his eyes as they walked along. Rei occasionally would brush against Kai, but his boss didn't seem to mind. He blushed when Kai glanced at him, and saw the way Kai smirked lightly at this. Kai's lips parted as if he was about to say something to start conversation again, but Rei stopped walking when he realized they were in front of his and Lee's apartment building. Looking up, he saw their apartment two floors above. The balcony with two chairs on it, an empty beer bottle by the rail. Kai looked up also, and then returned his gaze back to Rei. Rei blushed warmly under those crimson eyes, but gave a light smile as he met those eyes with his golden stare.

"Thank you Kai, for walking with me." He said kindly, taking a step forward.

But even though he'd opened up the opportunity to say their goodbyes, Kai didn't speak. It seemed like he didn't want to, and silently Rei wished the same. His golden eyes met Kai's crimson ones, and he let himself slowly soak into those eyes. Whatever force made him step forward, Rei didn't really know, but he stepped closer to Kai in perfect timing to the way Kai lifted his arm. That cool hand rested on the back of his neck and pulled him forward, and the moment his eyes fell closed they were kissing. Rei's heart hammered in his chest, his cheeks were warm with a pleasant blush, and he hoped that moment would last forever.

Kai's lips were so warm against his own, soft and light but still insistent. Rei lifted a hand to touch Kai's shoulder, leaning in a bit as Kai fingers splayed out across the back of his neck, brushing the hairs that had loosened from Rei's braid. Rei shivered and slowly Kai pulled back, though not much because their lips were only a couple inches apart. Gold met crimson again and Rei smiled softly as he watched the corner's of Kai's lips turn up into a smile too. Albeit a small smile, but still an honest smile.

"Goodnight Rei." Kai murmured, and Rei almost shivered again from that smooth voice saying his name.

"Goodnight Kai." He whispered and watched the Russian step back then turn and begin to walk, hands slipping into his pocket.

Rei watched him for another moment, biting his lower lip delicately before stepping up the stairs to the door. He smiled to himself again as he unlocked the door and pulled it open, going up the stairs. He was grinning like a mad man as he unlocked their apartment and went in, sighing as he closed the door.

"Lee?" He questioned and looked over at the couch.

A plate of half eaten leftover noodles was eaten, a bottle of beer finished and the TV glowing with the news channel. And a big lump on the couch, head turned in the direction of the TV, but quiet snoring that was a bit off pattern was audible. Rei walked over to his friend, looking quizzically at him before remembering how much work Lee had been putting into school. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over him, smiling and ruffling his hair before going to his room; his thoughts swirling with Kai and their kiss. Little did he know, eyes opened once his door closed, eyes that stared at his door sadly. Eyes that had seen the happiness that crossed Rei's face when Kai had pulled him closer. Eyes that filled with tears and closed again.

**~~~The Next Morning~~~**

Rei was in a daze. He made breakfast in a daze, read the news in a daze, and even showered in a daze. He was making himself a cup of tea when Lee finally stirred from his lump in the couch. His eyes cracked open and he looked like hell, but he sat up and brushed hair from his face.

"Morning sleepy. Tea?" Rei said, looking at his best friend. Lee looked at him, grimaced, composed himself and nodded. Rei turned and made him a cup of tea, moving to sit on the couch beside him and give him his mug of steaming peppermint tea.

"You were home later than usual." Lee mused after taking a sip and burning his mouth. Rei smiled over the rim of his mug.

"Meetings yesterday. Kai walked me home." He said, his cheeks warming as he remembered those soft lips pressing against his. Lee noticed and took another burning sip.

"Oh?" He said lightly, grabbing the newspaper casually. "And how was that?"

Rei smiled, oblivious to the way his friend stared at the paper blankly with the smallest of frowns on his face.

"We kissed." He admitted, and Lee raised his eyebrows as if he were surprised, forcing a smile.

"Wow, looks like you really stepped up." He said and Rei laughed.

"Yeah. I guess so." He said thoughtfully, sighing as he looked out the window at the bright clear sky.

Lee looked at him and saw the dreamy look smoothed into Rei's features. He sighed silently, putting the paper down.

"You're sure this time he won't...you know. Hurt you?" He said. Rei glanced at him, staring into his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and smiling gently.

"No, I think this time it's different." He murmured, tracing the rim of his cup with his finger. "This time I can trust him." He whispered, and his eyes drifted to the window again.

Lee was doubtful, but this was Rei's heart they were talking about. He sighed, looking out the window like his friend, and decided on trusting Kai too.

**~~~Monday Comes~~~**

Rei had never felt so nervous walking up to his work building. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought of seeing Kai, and his palms were sweaty. Lee had wished him luck that morning as he left a little earlier than usual, he was about five minutes earlier to the building than usual. Kyla greeted him, saying good morning and inviting him to lunch happily. He had said that would be great, then headed off to the elevator. He grabbed a mug of coffee for Kai, and a mug of tea for himself, before finally reaching the top floor. He was fretting by himself, then fretting as he walked to his desk to set down both mugs. He slipped off his jacket, hanging it in the closet then sitting for a moment. He pressed a hand over his quickly beating heart, taking a deep breath and grabbing his notebook and Kai's mug of coffee. He turned it to a fresh page, then dated it at the top with a blue pen.

He stood and walked to Kai's office, wondering how this was going to work with him and Kai. His mind was jumbled with different thoughts as he knocked on the door. He then pushed it open gently, to see Kai sitting at his des already. He shuffled a paper over, lifting his right hand to sign his signature quickly on a line, flipping to another.

"Morning Kai." Rei said softly, walking forward to set the steaming mug onto the desk. Kai didn't even blink. He licked his lips nervously, watching his boss for a moment. Taking a breath, he tucked a loose hair behind his ear. "Is there anything to be done today?" He asked, smoothing out the paper he was going to write on.

"Nothing specific." Kai answered airily, signing on another line and flipping to another page to read it. Rei felt a stab of hurt at the way Kai didn't seem any different, more distant than usual maybe, but he smiled as if that wasn't the case.

"Alright." He said, standing there still. He knew he should already be walking back to his desk, but he was waiting for more. Kai finally glanced up, seeming surprised that he was still there without showing emotion on his face.

"Are you needing something else?" He asked flatly, and Rei shook his head quickly.

"No, sorry." He said and turned, walking out of Kai's office.

Sitting at his desk for the rest of the morning, he mused over Kai as he worked. Over and over again he went over how the situation had worked out in his mind, He drank his tea, hoping it would calm his crazy thoughts, but it didn't help. He answered phone calls, sent emails, filled out forms, copied files; all of it was too normal for his liking. He wanted something to happen, he wished for it. Sighing, he continued on with his day. He knew Lee was in class, or else he would phone his best friend to stress over with him, but he couldn't so he stayed fairly tense. He went down to the staff kitchen on the level below them, making a new pot of coffee and boiling more water for tea.

As he waited he began to slip back to the night before, closing his eyes as he remembered Kai's warm lips. His cool fingers resting against the back of his neck, the feeling of their bodies pressed together through the layers of their clothing. His lips parted as he sighed, wondering what that kiss would lead to for them. Everything...or nothing. He winced at the thought.

"Rei? I think your water is ready." He jumped in surprise to hear Kyla's gentle voice, blushing warmly and smiling thankfully.

"Oh, right." He said as he then turned and poured the steaming boiled water into a mug, grabbing a tea bag and dropping it into the water. He let it sit, pouring Kai's coffee and yawning.

"Long day?" She asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee as Rei lifted and dunked his tea bag to let the flavour soak in.

"Kind of." He murmured, lifting the tea bag out and dropping it into the garbage.

"Kai being a drag finally?" She joked and they both chuckled.

"Not enough sleep I guess." He lied easily, not wanting to discuss Kai.

"I see." She said, eyeing him carefully. "Well, hopefully things get better. You've lasted the longest without losing your mind so far, let's hope it stays that way." She said with a warm smile.

He was grateful for her friendship and said goodbye, promising to meet her in the cafeteria for lunch as promised earlier. Standing in the elevator, he fretted over Kai. He'd never felt specifically this way before. After placing his mug of hot tea on his desk, he went to Kai's office, knocking before entering. The mug from earlier was empty and Kai was on the phone, speaking quietly but firmly. Rei listened as he set the mug of black coffee on his desk, grabbing the empty mug. He realized he was speaking Russian after a moment, and almost sighed when Kai didn't even bother to glance at him before he turned to leave.

He left the empty mug on his desk, deciding to take it down later as he sat tiredly in his chair. Hours passed of mindless work that bored him nearly to tears, but he made it all the way to lunch. He was quiet mostly, but kept up enough conversation with his coworkers to seem semi-normal atleast. When lunch was over, he returned to his desk, sitting tiredly in his comfortable chair and shuffling his computer mouse to make his computer screen light up. He clicked open his work email, groaning to see three new emails from suppliers. Great. Well, it would help with taking his mind off of his bad mood.

Just as he was in the middle of reading the first, the elevators dinged and opened to reveal a fashionably dressed Tala. The redhead was dressed in slimming skinny jeans and a long grey top that loosely hung from his narrow upper body. It was short sleeved, with one sleeve slipping off the shoulder. His hair was down today, styled and obviously sprayed into place but still soft looking with two pieces hanging down in his face. He glanced at Rei and smirked.

"Kai in?" He asked, obviously noticing Rei's lack of enthusiasm at his job.

"Yes." He answered shortly, rubbing his forehead as he took a break from reading the boring email. "He was on the phone a moment ago, but he shouldn't be busy now. You can go in." He said, not bothering to message Kai about it because he knew the Russian expected his friend every day.

He was alone again once he heard the door open and close, the silence drowning him. He tried to focus on the email that took seven full minutes to finish reading, and even managed to type up a reply that made it sound like he actually understood what he had just finished reading. After clicking send, he looked at the time. Five minutes to end the day, maybe he could take it early. He stood up, forcing his computer to sleep, then decided it was best to tell Kai he would be gone for the day early since he had to report to him anyway. He put his phone on automatic message and walked towards his office. He rubbed his forward, brushing hair from his eyes, not holding his notebook like usual because nothing really happened that day that he couldn't painfully remember.

He knocked quietly, maybe too quietly to be noticed, and pushed the door open silently. But what he saw definitely wasn't what he expected. Those slim legs with jeans clinging to them like a second skin were straddling his boss, hips pressed against hips as chests pressed together. There was the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing and lips moving against each other moistly. Rei's eyes widened impossibly, and he felt the sting of tears welling in them. No...

He watched Tala bite Kai's lower lip, making Kai gasp as their tongues curled together quickly. Rei's hands trembled, his body trembled, and he felt everything crumble. Everything. He turned and ran, hearing the door slam once he reached the elevator. When the elevator opened and he stepped in, he heard the door open and Russian being spoken very quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his broken heart hammering in his chest, and waited until he reached the lobby to open his eyes again. And he left the building as quickly as he could, running from the one place that brought back all his feelings for Kai; feelings that only backfired at him and broke his heart all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well everyone's reviews and compliments, and the way chapter 5 got many more hits than I thought it would so quickly, I had the encouragement to continue writing chapter 6. Hopefully it doesn't fail to please readers, I've been happy to be working on this story again after leaving it for awhile. I guess that's how it works sometimes. Anyway, please enjoy and review to tell me what you think! Really, the reviews are teh best inspiration to continue. **

**Warnings and Disclaimer in previous chapters**.

**Chapter Six**

His fingers were shaking as he fumbled for his keys, then to unlock the door. It swung open once he turned the doorknob and Lee looked up in surprise to see his best friend practically ready to collapse. He hurried from the couch to catch him as he began to sob, pulling him close against his chest.

"Tell me it all." He murmured and after a few more minutes of sobbing, he spilled out everything from the fretting in the morning to the running from the building ten minutes earlier.

Lee listened calmly, sitting with him in the middle of the floor, cradling his body into his chest. Rei's face pressed to his neck once he was done, crying against his warm skin as he clutched his shirt in the need for strength. Lee understood, and Rei could feel the burning hatred his friend had towards the Russian for hurting him again. The heartbreak he didn't deserve, all over again. Lee sighed heavily and pressed his face to Rei's hair, kissing the top of his head. Rei clutched at him and cried, cried his heart out in Lee's arms and let his best friend feel all of his hurt in hopes to have someone help heal him.

And he knew Lee would. Because he knew for a fact Lee loved him.

**~~~The Next Morning~~~**

Rei's eyes opened slowly, squinting against the sun that poured into the room through a slim crack between the long heavy curtains Lee had over his window. He yawned and blinked, realizing that because he was looking at Lee's window, he had to be in Lee's room. He glanced down, seeing that in fact he was in Lee's room, in Lee's bed. He shifted to feel arms draped around him, and saw that he was thankfully still fully dressed, and under all of his thick blankets holding him close Lee was too. Lee was warm against him, snoring quietly against his pillow. Rei sat up slowly, letting Lee's arms fall from around his waist, and brushed his hair from his face. It took only a moment to remember everything about the day before and he felt a heavy weight against his chest.

He reached over for their apartment phone, grabbing it and dialling in a number he had learned to get used to. Kyla picked up at the third ring, and then after he said his name, directed him straight to Kai. He waited, and a two rings later his Russian boss picked up.

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai said, his voice not flat but not cheerful in any way. Rei was silent for a long moment, tears rolling down his cheeks to hear his voice. "Yes?" Kai said, sounding a bit impatient and annoyed.

"I won't be coming in today." Rei said softly, and he could practically hear the frown he knew had appeared on Kai's face.

"Rei what is this-" Kai said but Rei cut him off.

"I'm not feeling well." He said shortly as an answer, then pressed end before he could hear any more.

He gripped the phone tightly in his right hand and felt tears roll down his cheeks slowly. Large salty tears that left streaks down his face. He felt Lee shift in his sleep, then realized he had woken his friend up. Lee groaned quietly, peeking up at Rei to see him upset. He sighed and frowned, sitting up enough to gently pry the phone from his fingers. He tossed it away, off the bed, and Rei heard the way the back fell off and as it hit the carpeted floor.

"More sleep. Too early to be up." Lee mumbled, obviously wanting to skip class.

But today Rei had no objections. No prodding for his friend to wake up. No threatening him to get out of bed. No explaining to him the way he would have wasted so much money if he didn't go to class. No, today he let his friend wrap his arms around him again and pull him back down to his chest, to pull the heavy warm blankets over him comfortably. Lee sighed heavily against the back of his neck, pressing a lazy tired kiss there before drifting to sleep. Soon enough, Lee's snoring lulled him to sleep as well and he drifted away from the depressing life he was living; ignoring the way their phone rang in the background.

**~~~Later That Day~~~**

"A mug of hot chocolate for you. A mug of hot chocolate for me." Lee said cheerfully, setting both steaming mugs on the table and slipping into the booth across from Rei.

The male glanced up and said a quiet thanks, wrapping his fingers around the warm glass mug. Lee sighed, seeing his friend still depressed, and took a long drink of the sweet chocolate drink. It was later in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. The sunlight felt warm as it spilled into the cafe they sat in, with quiet jazz music playing and people quietly having conversation over coffee and pastries. Hours after phoning in sick at work, both males had finally woken up and had enough sleep to get out of bed. After a long hot shower, Rei had felt a little better and cleaner as he let Lee brush then braid his long black hair. It was braided all the way down his back, pulled away from his face so his bangs fell to his eyebrows and his soft expressive face was exposed.

He looked, actually quite beautiful. Even with his soft lips curved down into a frown, his natural exotic beauty was present. He wore black jeans that clung to his legs, similar to Tala's from the other day he remembered, and a long creamy white wool sweater. He had the long sleeves pulled slightly past his wrists, and the hem reached a few inches past his hips. He looked attractive, like a young woman from a few angles, but in a bitter sweet way. His heart was very broken, that much was obvious the moment one looked into his broken golden eyes.

Staring out the window, he kept up thin light conversation with Lee, drinking his hot chocolate slowly to savour the sweetness of it. After about twenty minutes of sitting there, he noticed something. More specifically, someone. Outside, walking past and speaking with a slim Blackberry pressed to his ear, was Tala. His fiery red hair was tied back with two pieces hanging down, wearing white pants and a loose fitting light blue top and a white blazer over top of it, he looked icy but obviously attractive. Lee noticed him too, seeing as they were sitting in front of the windows that were the front of the cafe, and Rei looked down immediately. He didn't want to be noticed.

It was too late though, those light blue eyes had seen him. The door opened a moment later, and Rei heard him finish his conversation in Russian. Tala walked up to their table, placing a hand on his hip and looking at Rei.

"Kitty." He greeted him, smirking lightly. Rei didn't look up, his bottom lip trembling. Lee glared, and Tala noticed this but brushed it off. "Why aren't you at work? I was just headed over there to see Hiwatari."

_To give him a massage? To stick your tongue halfway down his throat? To go farther than I thought you two would ever go? _Rei thought bitterly, not answering the redhead. This irritated Tala, which was obvious enough to both of them.

"Rei was feeling ill." Lee answered tensely. Tala looked at him.

"Ill enough to not be able to speak? But well enough to go out for lunch?" Tala questioned. "Hmm, seems a little like someone just didn't want to go to work today. Tsk tsk Rei, that's not very good." He scolded, almost like a parent would their child. Rei didn't glance up and Tala clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Well I'll just mention to Kai I ran into you once I get there, I'm sure he'd be glad to know you're well enough to go out and come back to work tomorrow." He said and Rei glanced up finally, teary eyes narrowing at Tala before he looked away in embarrassment when a tear spilled over and rolled down his cheek.

The redhead noticed this of course, narrowing his pretty icy eyes and watching as Rei looked out the window again. He hummed thoughtfully, sighing and pulling out his Blackberry again.

"Well, I better not keep Kai waiting. He gets impatient quite quickly no?" Tala said, noticing how Rei winced.

He walked away, already dialling Kai's number and lifting his phone to his ear. Rei let out a shuddery breath the moment he was gone, more tears spilling down his cheeks. One dripped off his chin and Lee placed a hand over his slim one. Rei stared at their hands and let Lee lace their fingers, feeling the gentle squeeze. He didn't realize for the second time, eyes watching him, though this time a different pair. Icy blue eyes watched the way Lee spoke comfortingly, watched the way Rei nodded slowly and watched the way their fingers stayed laced between them the entire time.

**~~~Friday~~~**

Rei had never felt so defeated. His eyes looked tired, his body looked tired; he looked like hell and he knew it. After going back home, he'd cried in Lee's arms through the night, before sleeping heavily for hours. He was woken up by the phone, which insistently rang until he had picked it up. Kai had phoned, saying he heard Rei was feeling better and that he expected him to come into work. Rei had sleepily said he would. So he'd pushed aside the broken heart and rushed to get ready, until he was saying bye to Lee who was nervous for him to leave.

"Rei! You weren't in yesterday, how are you feeling?" Kyla asked worriedly, sitting behind the front desk. He shrugged a shoulder and she gave a sympathetic soft smile. "It'll get better, you'll see." She said quietly. He blinked, for a moment wondering if she knew the true reason he was down, but she showed no signs of knowing the actual truth so he continued on with a promise to meet for lunch.

The elevator ride was too short for his liking, but he stopped to get coffee from the staff kitchen. He poured Kai a mug, before grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee for himself also. He hated the stuff, but he figured he could use it to get through his day. Two creams and two sugars into his own cup later, he was walking out of the elevator on their floor. He set the mugs on his desk, taking a long drink from his and wincing at the way it burned his mouth, then grabbed his notebook and a black pen. He held Kai's coffee in his other hand and walked down the long windowed hallway to his office.

He felt his heart beating quickly as he knocked gently, before hearing Kai allow him to enter. He pushed the door open and walked in, biting his lower lip when he saw Kai. He sat in his desk, but unlike usual he wasn't doing anything. His crimson eyes narrowed in the slightest way, watching him as he moved forward to set the mug down on his large desk. He sat in his big chair, and Rei felt nervous under his gaze. But it also made him mad. Kai was allowed to hurt him, then make him feel bad about it. He looked up at his face angrily, but regretted the second their eyes met.

Rei's heart clenched when Kai stared, and he held back the tears that came to his eyes. Kai kept up his usual 'no-one-knows-how-I-feel-and-it-will-stay-that-way' act, but seemed almost interested as to why Rei's eyes were glittering with unshed tears.

"I know you weren't ill Rei." Kai murmured finally and Rei looked down.

"Of course Tala would tell you." He muttered, staring at the edge of the Russian's desk.

Kai was quiet for a long time, until Rei couldn't help it and looked up to those crimson eyes again. Those eyes... He bit his lower lip harshly, staring down as he blushed. A tear rolled down his cheek slowly, and he clenched his fingers at his sides. He felt so hurt; it had been so many years of pining after Kai, didn't he deserve more than this? He sighed and wiped his eyes, looking at Kai again; who seemed to be expecting something.

"I needed a day off." He murmured. "Lee insisted, I wasn't...I didn't think a day would matter much."

Kai didn't like the explanation, that much was clear as his eyes narrowed again. Something flickered in them, the interest to know the real reason. But Rei was very obviously not about to share that reason. The older sighed and Rei looked away.

"Rei if it's about the other night..." Kai murmured, Rei sighed and bit his trembling bottom lip.

"I know. It meant nothing." He whispered and Kai stared at him. Rei swallowed and turned, walking to the door. He lingered for a moment, his fingers just brushing the doorknob as he waited for Kai to object, to tell him he was completely wrong and that their kiss meant everything to him. And when he didn't he turned the doorknob and walked out without a word.

He sat at his desk and took a huge drink of coffee. He grimaced, it was a bit bitter, but he took another three drinks until the mug was half empty. He slipped into work with a bit of effort, numbing out his emotions altogether. He took phone calls, wrote emails, read emails, filed papers, printed documents, copied files, discussed for half an hour the income of a certain area of the company with a supplier, and worked five minutes into his lunch break. Just as he stood up and pushed his chair in, his cell phone went off in his coat pocket. He pulled it out, pressing talk and lifting it to his year.

"Hello?" He said gently, and heard his best friend chuckle.

"I'm taking you out to lunch." Lee said and Rei smiled, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"You don't have to do that Lee." Rei said and Lee chuckled again.

"No I want to. Come down, I'm in the lobby." Lee said. Rei's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right down." He said and hung up. He grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. He was happy to have such a good friend, to have Lee to help his long day be less drawn out.

"Going out?" Kai's voice made him jump.

Rei turned quickly and bit his lower lip, nodding and doing up his jacket.

"For lunch." Rei answered and Kai's eyes narrowed very slightly. Rei was silent then sighed, pulling his hair from his jacket and grabbing his phone. "I'll be back by one."

Kai nodded stiffly and Rei felt his crimson stare watching him as he walked to the elevator, and for the minute it took standing there Rei had his eyes closed, pretending he wasn't ready to cry. He stepped in the elevator, turning slowly. He pressed the lobby button and then dared to look up at Kai. The Russian's crimson eyes stared into his own.

"It didn't mean nothing Rei." Kai murmured just before the doors closed, and Rei closed his eyes as he went down.

Lee greeted him cheerfully once he stepped from the elevator, and lead him towards the doors to the main street. Rei walked calmly along with him, but his mind was spinning. Lee was chatting animatedly about classes that morning, telling him some story about his Profs, but Rei wasn't paying too much attention even though he nodded along with everything.

"_It didn't mean nothing Rei." _ Rei shivered and Lee glanced at him.

"It got a bit windy out, chilly hey?" He commented, having seen him shiver.

"Yeah." Rei whispered, crossing his arms as they walked. "Chilly."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Chapter 7 will hopefully be up soon, it depends on how much time I have and the kind of feedback I get. Have a good day~~ :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, I took wayyyy too long to get this up. Funny thing is, this chapter was pretty much written and after a recent review I noticed this. So I spent an evening going over it to edit and add a bit - though this chapter is a bit shorter than others - I apologize. I thought I'd post it though, and I hope you guys like it! I'm going to a concert tonight, but I'll get to writing it tomorrow and hopefully I can post chapter eight soon - I already have an idea as to what I'm deciding to write. ENJOY :)**

Warning and disclaimer in other chapters. 

**Chapter Seven**

Rei mumbled complaints against his pillow as his alarm chimed loudly with music. He rolled onto his side, pressing the snooze button and cuddling back into the blankets. It had been three days since Kai had spoken to him at the elevator, and now it was Monday. After lunch Kai had been very busy, closing deals with clients for the rest of the day. Mostly he was on the phone, so Rei never got the opportunity to do more than bring him his coffee. The weekend had passed slowly in a boring blur, Lee had midterm exams coming up and he didn't have much more to do than watch TV.

He pushed himself out of bed, dragging his tired butt to the shower. The hot water did feel soothing, and he cracked his back three times. Stiff and sore from doing nothing, he washed his hair then stepped out. With only about forty minutes until work, he got dressed and kindly asked the sleepy looking Lee who was stumbling to get ready also to braid his hair for him.

"And you can't braid it yourself?" Lee mumbled as Rei sat and he began to part it three ways.

"I'm too tired." Rei sighed and Lee braided his hair silently. He patted his head when the long braid was finished, walking away to get dressed in more than boxers and a t-shirt so he could go to class.

Rei thanked him before grabbing his bag and keys to leave. Once he reached work he felt worry flutter in his stomach, again he was reminded of everything he felt for Kai. From the longing and love to the anger and hurt. He yawned and went up to the staff kitchen, grabbing a bagel for breakfast as well as two coffees. He made his own sweeter and left Kai's black, and then went upstairs. He set his bagel and coffee down on his desk, then walked to Kai's office. He knocked gently before pushing the big door open. Kai was there, looking tired as he glanced up. There was another empty mug on his desk and it looked like he had been there for already three hours.

"Morning." Rei mumbled. Kai hummed quietly, taking the mug of coffee and bringing it to his lips gratefully.

Rei had to watch the way Kai closed his eyes, enjoying the hot drink and licking it from his lips slowly. The way it was unknowingly so sexy made him shiver and he turned.

"Rei?" Kai said lowly and Rei turned slightly.

"Yes?" He asked and Kai stared at him for a long moment before looking at his papers.

"The Molian file." He said flatly and Rei hesitated slightly before nodding and going off to get it.

When he returned Kai was already on the phone, so he just set it on his desk. He went back to his desk, but even as he began to drift into his working mode he was thinking about how tired Kai looked. Finally by about lunch time, he decided he would grab Kai something to eat, mostly as an excuse to see him though he also knew Kai tends to forget to grab lunch at all. He went down to grab him a sandwich as well as a water bottle, walking back down the hallway to Kai's office. He knocked gently before pushing in.

"Kai!" He exclaimed, and walked forward quickly.

He set the sandwich and water bottle on his desk as Kai slowly lifted his head from his arm, groaning quietly and narrowing his eyes. He looked beat, his eyes were tired and his hair was a bit out of place, whereas usually it was hard to find a hair that didn't look proper. It was a bit dark beneath his eyes from lack of sleep Rei could tell and even his frown showed how tired he was. He yawned and sat up a little more, rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Rei?" He mumbled quietly as he slowly closed his eyes then opened them again, obviously his body wanted more rest, at this Rei frowned.

"Kai are you alright?" He murmured and reached forward to rest the back of his hand against Kai's forehead.

Kai batted his hand away half-heartedly as Rei felt a bit of warmth, and Kai looked to his computer screen. He swore in Russian, something Rei had learned to recognize as 'shit', and Rei uncapped the water bottle. He passed it to his boss who took it somewhat gratefully, then turned and walked over to where he knew Kai kept Advil and other medications. He grabbed the bottle and shook out two extra-strength pills, and then brought them to Kai. The Russian took them quickly then set down the water bottle, turning to lift his hands to his keyboard. He cracked his neck by turning it, grimacing.

"Kai, you have to take a break. You're working too hard." Rei murmured and Kai ignored him. "Kai!"

He walked over and took Kai's hands, gripping them strongly, and Kai sighed heavily, not breaking free from his grip though he was strong enough to. Hesitantly, Rei intertwined their fingers and squeezed softly, watching Kai with sad eyes. Kai sighed again, parting his lips to say something when Rei pulled his hands away and brushed back his hair from his eyes.

"I used to be a massage therapist..." Rei murmured and Kai's crimson eyes flickered up to him. He was silent until he looked down again and Rei took that as an okay to move more behind him.

His hands slowly slipped onto his shoulders, and he began to massage him slowly. He pushed his fingers with force but pleasurably so into his skin, rubbing the tense muscles. The tension was incredible and Rei glanced down at Kai. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady and slow as he was forced to relax at Rei's touch. The Chinese male began to massage his neck more, fingers pressing into the muscles and relieving all the tightness. His thumbs pressed into the sides of his neck, pressing down and slowly moving upwards then downwards again. He wasn't sure if he heard right, maybe it was another noise, but he thought he heard a quiet moan from Kai. Rei sighed softly, feeling his own stress build as he worried.

"I know I'm not Tala, but I hate seeing you like this Kai." Rei murmured and he could feel the way Kai was paying more attention now as he spoke. "Even if I'm not the one you want, I hate seeing you under so much stress. You work so hard and challenge yourself; I've always admired that about you, but you put so much pressure on yourself nowadays. It can't be healthy. And I worry about it and-"

"Rei." Kai cut off his rambling, which had become faster as he massaged with more strength.

The younger stopped the movement of his hands, freezing them and closing his eyes as he sighed, long and heavy. He felt tears sting his eyes behind his eyelids, and he slowly ran a hand up Kai's neck into the back of his hair. The soft hair slipped between his fingers and he stretched out his fingers to feel more. He opened his eyes when Kai turned his chair and looked into those deep wine coloured eyes. They stared up at him and the Russian reached a hand up to pull down his chin. Rei didn't protest, his eyes fluttering shut as Kai pulled them closer. With merely a centimetre between their lips, Kai breathed slowly.

"You worry too much." Kai murmured and pulled his neck closer so their lips met.

Rei relaxed, his knees feeling weak as he moved forward more to kiss Kai. Kai wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his lap. Rei's legs parted as he straddled Kai, kissing him and pressing closer to the older male. Kai gripped his hips tightly with his hands, keeping him as close as physically possible in their position, and then Rei stopped, pulling back slightly. It was then that he could remember the way he'd seen Tala in the exact same position as he was in now, kissing Kai in the same heated way. Rei closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. Kai was silent, but Rei felt fingers brush those tears away slowly. His cheek turned into that hand and Kai's fingers lingered there.

"You love Tala." Rei whispered. His eyes opened and looked into Kai's. Deep wine coloured eyes stared into his in almost confusion before they softened, but only very slightly because he was still Kai.

"I'll always love Tala." He murmured. "But as a brother, nothing more nothing less. He has Bryan to love him the way I love you Rei. He would never let Bryan go, in the same sense that I won't let you go either."

Rei's eyes widened adorably, and he blushed when Kai chuckled in slight amusement. Kai had said he loved him and that he would never let him go; his mind couldn't get wrapped around it. That couldn't be true. This was Kai, the guy he had been attracted to for years. Things like this didn't just happen to him.

"But the other day, you and Tala were..." Rei whispered quietly. Kai's raised a silver eyebrow before understanding fully and sighing.

"You saw that. I thought that was you." Kai murmured. Rei nodded slowly, sadly, and Kai sighed. "Tala and I, we have something no one can fully understand Rei. We've seen the hell we've both had to go through, experienced it together. But he found Bryan, and they've been together for two and a half years now."

Rei frowned in confusion and Kai brushed his bangs from his eyes, his thumb stroking his cheek fondly.

"He's been by me for years, but when I told him about my feelings for you becoming something...well something that wasn't about to change, he asked if I was ready to open myself up to someone else. To have someone else know my past. He was only really trying to...protect me in a way. He kissed me and I kissed him back because I was...scared about bringing you into my world the way he had always been. I may love you Rei, but it's harder than you think." He murmured, his voice the whole time a soothing hum. Rei listened, still on his lap, and slowly laid his head on his shoulder, sighing softly as his breath ghosted over Kai's neck.

Kai rested a hand on the back of Rei's head, rubbing the back of his neck gently as he kept him where he was. Rei breathed in Kai's familiar soothing scent, his eyes closing as he relaxed against Kai. The Russian was silent, but it was a comfortable content silence.

"When we were sixteen, I remember that night the power went out." Rei mumbled near Kai's neck, breaking the silence they had created, though neither seemed to mind. "I remember we were sharing a room, and it was so cold out that we decided to share a bed. And we slept as close as we could, and when I woke up in the morning I didn't want to move at all. It seemed like..." He blushed, wondering if he should say it.

"We fit together. Effortlessly." Kai mumbled into his ear. Rei smiled silently and he didn't know how much time passed until Kai's phone rang.

He blushed warmly, slipping off Kai's lap as he straightened out himself. Kai watched him for a moment, until the phone rang once more and he reached forward to answer it.

"Kai Hiwatari." He answered and Rei smiled to himself, listening to Kai begin to speak.

He walked to the door, looking back at Kai. His boss looked up at him, crimson eyes meeting his golden ones. And for a moment Rei could see the flicker of a smile on Kai's face, before he continued on with his conversation. Rei walked out back to his desk, sat down slowly, then smiled in glee to himself. He was smiling like crazy, bringing his computer back to life as he thought over what just happened. Kai felt the same way about him, and there was now a possibility they could be together. Just like he had always wanted.

Rei felt a flutter of happiness in his stomach and actually didn't mind work. He worked through lunch but didn't care, picking up the slack he had left when he had been upset. He worked happily and found time passed very quickly being in such a good mood. He blinked when he noticed he was ten minutes past when he should be done, chuckling and shutting down his computer. He wrote the date for another meeting on his little whiteboard calendar then took a deep breath. He stood up straight again and jumped when he saw Kai standing in front of his desk, arms crossed and crimson eyes watching him.

"Lost track of time Kitten?" He murmured. Rei shivered and smiled, nodding slowly. Kai chuckled and walked around the desk to place his hands on his hips, lowering his eyes to look straight into Rei's seriously but caringly. "Maybe we could go for dinner one night. I'm not usually one for dates but it might be nice to go out..." He said, his smooth Russian accent wrapping around Rei like silk. Rei nodded, feeling happy, and Kai chuckled, leaning his head down enough to brush his lips across Rei's, then he pressed more persistently.

Rei felt warmth in his cheeks as his fingers clutched Kai's arms, kissing him back with his eyes closed. He expressed his feelings with his lips and he knew Kai could feel it. He loved feeling that hard chest against his own, the warmth of his skin against his and his soft lips moving in perfect timing. He hummed against their kiss until he heard a ding in the background. Kai broke their kiss but couldn't step back in time before Lee stepped out of the elevator and saw it all. It wouldn't have been hard to figure out, Rei was panting softly, blushing and his lips were swollen from being kissed. Rei looked at his friend and smiled in embarrassment, pretending he didn't see the hurt in his friend's eyes. Kai saw it though, and picked up on the situation very quickly, narrowing his crimson eyes and crossing his arms.

"Oh hey Lee," Rei said as casually as he could, leaning down to grab his jacket from his chair. He pulled it on and Lee watched him slowly, silent.

"I came to pick you up again. I thought we could walk home, so you weren't alone." He explained, though it seemed now that he regretted that decision. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Great, I was just..." Rei blushed and Kai smirked as Rei couldn't find the words.

"Giving your daily report." He said and Rei smiled and nodded.

"Right." Lee said, and waited for Rei, not making a move to step any closer.

Rei said a soft goodbye to Kai and the Russian nodded, watching him as he walked over to the elevator by his friend. They stepped in and pressed the lobby, and standing there Rei could feel the disappointment his friend was experiencing. And he felt bad, because at that moment he was so in love.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter seven, hope it wasn't horrible. Please review to tell me what you think about it! :) Have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight! I know it's been a long time since I updated this one, and I'm being honest when I say I was pretty much finished the chapter for quite awhile, but I had just been too lazy to finish it. But, here it is! After some encouragement, especially from one reader who I love getting kind reviews and encouragement from, I finished it and decided to post ASAP. Here it is and please review to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Eight**

Rei didn't have to guess that Lee was upset, his friend let it show clearly as could be. Rei sighed softly and looked forward as they walked, ignoring the side glances Lee gave him. They made it to the apartment and Rei unlocked the door, stepping into their apartment and walking towards his room.

"Don't." Lee said and Rei stopped, swallowing and turning. Lee stood in front of the closed door, looking directly at him. Accusingly.

"Lee I've loved him since we were sixteen." Rei said softly, looking into his friend's eyes. Lee swallowed and looked down.

"He'll hurt you again Rei." Lee whispered. "You know he will. Why do you keep making this mistake? Over and over again Rei, you're just hurting yourself!" Lee's voice had risen loudly and Rei winced.

"I want to be happy Lee." Rei argued and Lee narrowed his eyes.

"You could be happy without him Rei." He said, much more loudly and Rei looked down. "You've known since we were kids Rei."

"Lee-"

"You've loved him since you were sixteen? Well I've loved you since we were six! No matter how many years pass Rei, you pretend you don't know but I know you do." Lee said, and Rei winced, biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry." Rei whispered and turned, going into his room and closing the door.

He heard something break a moment later, a curse, and then the apartment door closing. He sighed and crawled onto his bed. He closed his eyes and though he felt horrible about his situation with Lee, he found himself remembering his moments with Kai. Kai's smooth voice, his hands, his deep eyes that had such an intense stare. He slowly found that just thinking of Kai was relaxing him, and he remembered that Kai wanted to go out for dinner sometime soon. He smiled into his pillow, and with those happy thoughts he drifted off into sleep.

**~~~And Morning Came~~~**

Rei woke up slowly, his body feeling tired. He looked at his clock to see he had almost an hour, so he took a shower. The hot water relaxed him and he rubbed his shoulders before undoing the braid from the day before, he washed his hair then go out and brushed it, changing into a pair of dark pants and a red top that hung off of him slightly but accented his hips. He combed through his hair then slowly braided it himself, sitting on the edge of his bed. He braided it over his shoulder then washed his face and brushed his teeth. He seemed to do all of this in record timing, though he thought he was moving slowly, because he still had fifteen minutes before he even had to leave to arrive five minutes early.

He cleaned up a lamp that was now in pieces, the remnants of Lee's frustration, and cleaned up the apartment that had become quite messy. He knocked of Lee's door gently, sighing. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door and looked inside, to see the bed untouched. Books were stacked and opened in places, highlighters and pens scattered across the floor. A binder with pages of notes, flash cards with neat writing across them. Empty mugs from endless cups of coffee were everywhere, a few empty cans of energy drinks here and there. He sighed and saw how hard his friend really worked. He did feel bad.

He left early, not wanting to look anymore. He was soon walking down the hallway to Kai's office, carrying a mug of steaming black coffee, and knocking on the door. He entered slowly to see a clean, sharp looking Kai. Crimson eyes looked from the computer screen to Rei, and Kai smirked.

"Morning." Rei said with a smile, setting down his coffee.

Kai took a long drink of coffee then gestured Rei closer, before gently taking his chin to pull him closer. Kai's lips tasted like the coffee he just drank, still warm, and a light blush spread over his cheeks Kai let him go.

"Morning Kitten." Kai murmured, and Rei had to refrain from grinning like an idiot. Best 'good morning' in the world.

"Do you need anything?" Rei asked and Kai considered the question for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, nothing currently." Kai answered, taking another drink of his coffee.

"Alright. There's a meeting with ITH at three." Rei informed him and Kai nodded.

"Be ready to leave by two thirty." He said and with that went back to work.

Rei was happy as he left Kai's office, the taste of coffee still on his lips. He went to work quickly, handling everything that needed to be taken care of for Kai. He prepared the file for the meeting, going over it through his lunch break, eating a sandwich as he prepared. By two-thirty Rei was shutting down his computer and grabbing the file in a brief case. Kai walked up the moment Rei was ready to go and together they left. Rei watched out the tinted window as they drove to the big building, taking a deep breath when they got there.

Kai seemed to soar through these meetings effortlessly, Rei noticed, as he did the one that day. He talked formerly and kept up his reputation, but seemed at ease still. He presented the file, and watched the presentation for him. After making a deal an hour and half later, Kai and the business director were signing the pages and having a drink. Kai only had one, and it was quarter after five by the time they were leaving. Getting back into the limo, Kai sat beside him and told the driver to go to his favourite restaurant. Something Rei couldn't pronounce even if he tried.

"We're going out?" Rei questioned and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I told you we should go for dinner sometime, did I not?" He said and Rei smiled.

They arrived there a moment later and Kai placed a hand on Rei's lower back as he looked at how high class the place was. He surely wouldn't fit in. Though what he wore certainly wasn't cheap, he wasn't rich and elite like the people inside. Kai didn't seem to notice any difference though, leading him inside and asking for a booth. The waitress lead them to one, it was quite private and Kai ordered a bottle of wine for them. It came a moment later and Kai lifted his glass to take a drink. Rei sipped it, realizing how full of flavour the red wine was.

"How was Lee?" Kai murmured and Rei blinked.

"Mad mostly." Rei answered, realizing that Kai had noticed Lee's feelings as well. Kai 'hn'ed and took another sip of wine.

He opened his menu so Rei did the same, flipping past the page of drinks, appetizers, salads and soups to get to the pages of main dishes. Everything was there, and it all sounded super classy. Looking at the price on them all, Rei was shocked to see how expensive even a small salad was. He glanced at the page Kai was on, looking at the steaks, and he flipped to chicken and pasta pages. Chicken that was fire grilled, sprinkled with spices and drizzled in a specialty sauce. On a bed of brown rice with vegetables on the side. Sounded delicious to the male and he decided on that. He decided to have soup with it, looking through the soups to decide on lemon chicken.

When he closed his menu he looked up to see Kai had his menu closed and was watching him, crimson eyes focused definitely on him. Rei blushed because he wasn't used to being watched. He took a sip of wine and blinked when the waitress came up. Kai allowed him to order first, before following up with his own order. Rei looked back to Kai who seemed fairly at ease, making him want to relax too. But it was hard. This was what he had wanted since being a young teenager, since the time he met Kai. He shivered and Kai smirked slightly.

"I'm glad you came to work for me Rei." He murmured, making Rei happy with just that. "It's not something I would usually admit, and I'm often smart enough to not mix work with pleasure, but I couldn't help myself this time." He said, voice curling with a slight drawl that ran a shiver down Rei's back.

"I didn't even know what a personal secretary was until I started the job." Rei admitted with a blush, making Kai raise an eyebrow. "I saw the position available, and then your name, and I just...wanted the job." He said softly. Kai chuckled and nodded, taking a slow sip of wine.

"You've always caught my interest." Kai mumbled as he brushed back a strand of Rei's hair that had been in his eye. Rei blushed, parting his lips to say something before their beginning plates were set down and he didn't speak. That was quick service.

Kai pulled back his hand and lifted his fork to eat his salad, beginning to eat. Rei was still blushing as he picked up his own cutlery, setting his cloth napkin in his lap politely before he began to eat his soup. It was very, very delicious and he finished it hungrily, letting the waitress take away the empty bowl. Conversation with Kai was easy, he found that Kai's smooth voice relaxed him and he found himself speaking as easily as the Russian did. Finally, their main course came and they were eating, keeping up mild conversation between bites.

"Do you ever use your blade?" Rei asked when their other topic died and Kai glanced at him, nodding.

"Occasionally, not very often though." He answered, taking a bite of his steak. "Do you?"

"I haven't for awhile." Rei admitted, lifting a forkful of rice. "Though I kind of miss the days when blading was all we needed to care about."

Kai smirked, his eyes catching Rei's as if to say "That wasn't all I had cared about back then" and Rei blushed warmly. Once they finished their meals, Kai ordered them a desert and they had their wine glasses refilled. In the dimmed light of the restaurant, they were a little more closer leaned in as the desert came. Rei's lips were a little redder from the wine, and he looked at the chocolate cake hungrily. Kai picked up his fork, taking off the end piece to lift to Rei's mouth. The Chinese male blushed, parting his lips as the Russian gently let him eat off the fork. It was delicious cake that melted in his mouth, and slowly that was how it was eaten. Kai took a few bites himself, but seemed to prefer feeding it to Rei who couldn't seem to look away. He was sure Kai could hear the quick nervous beating of his heart, because he sure could.

Finally the bill came and Kai placed money on the table, a lot by the looks of it, and stood from the booth. Rei got up too, and Kai gently took his elbow to lead him from the restaurant back out to the limo. He got in, followed by Kai, and soon they were driving towards his apartment. Kai leaned in about halfway there, and Rei found himself leaning closer as their lips met. The sweet kiss made Rei's heart beat faster but soon it became a much more heated kiss. Kai pulled Rei closer, and soon the male found himself straddling Kai on the seat, their lips locked and tongues clashing. When Rei pulled back to breathe, pressing his face near the crook of Kai's neck to feel Kais' breath by his ear, he noticed that they had reached his apartment.

He slowly got off Kai, who chuckled and followed him out of the limo to walk him up to the door. He touched Rei's arm gently and the Chinese male turned to be met with a tender kiss.

"Thank you for tonight Kitten." He murmured and Rei nodded, smiling dreamily.

"I had a great time Kai." He said and watched a flicker of a smile cross Kai's face.

"I'm glad." He said and Rei shivered, taking out his keys. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, goodnight." Rei said softly and watched as Kai got back into the limo before going inside.

He unlocked the door to the apartment, and it didn't seem that Lee was home. He went to bed and simply laid there, wrapped in his blankets. He thought about the way Kai had looked at him, how he'd spoken to him, and he found even thinking about it made his heart skip a beat. He sighed as he looked out the window, his eyes tired.

"Oh Rei Kon, you've fallen hard." He murmured, before drifting into a content sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**So chapter nine is here...hmm it's not bad I suppose. I know I suck at updating, but I found that the last chapter got many more hits than I expected so quickly, so here is the next chapter for Yes Boss. **

**And a warning...a bit of a lemon in this chapter. Haha I usually write lemons with much more detail, but I didn't really want to write a full out steamy sex scene for this story – so this is as good as it'll get. Hope you like it! And please review if you have a minute to tell me what you think! **

**Chapter Nine**

"What are you so happy about?" Kyla asked as they sat down at a table together for lunch, having noticed the happy smile on his face. Rei blushed, adjusting his grey top on his shoulder to hide the dark hickey Kai had left on him.

"Nothing special." He mumbled and took a bite of his sandwich. Kyla snickered at him, and he blushed more.

"Oh really? Is that why you've been trying to hide that little love bite on your neck?" She teased and he looked away. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Umm.." He breathed and she blinked. "It's not..."

"Oh, then who's the lucky guy?" She said and he smiled at her.

"It's a secret." He said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Do I know him?" She asked as she stirred her soup.

"Maybe." He answered. She stared at him before smirking in an almost Kai-like way.

"So someone's getting a little close with the big boss hey?" She finally said and Rei coughed, taking a long drink of water and blinking at her.

"What..." He muttered and she smiled.

"Oh come on, you've lasted a whole two months, longer than every other personal secretary for Kai, and we've barely even heard a complaint from you." She said and he sighed, looking down. "Oh relax, I'll keep it a secret." He smiled thankfully and continued eating. "Were you two ever like this when you were younger?"

"No." Rei sighed and looked up. "He was very serious about blading, and we just never...we were teammates that was all." He answered and she nodded.

"So he was just as stubborn back then too hey?" She said and he chuckled, nodding. "Well God knows how you got so lucky."

**~~~Later That Day~~~**

"Rei I need you to come to my office." Kai's voice came through the speaker of the phone. Rei smiled and looked at the time, noticing that it was almost time to leave for the end of the day.

"I'll be right down." He answered and pressed a button to turn off the computer, standing and walking down the hall to Kai's office.

He knocked gently before opening the door and stepping in, looking at Kai who sat in his chair. He gestured for him to come closer and suddenly Rei was pulled down onto his lap. Rei smiled and Kai smirked, tugging down the shoulder of his shirt to look at the fine mark he had left earlier that morning. Rei blushed and Kai's lips brushed across his jaw up to his own; kissing him tenderly. The Chinese male loved being able to see this side of Kai, to feel the emotions the Russian never allowed others to see. Soon Rei was wrapped up in Kai, completely lost in the warmth and taste of his lover.

Hands rubbed his back, then slipped up the back of his shirt and caressed his skin, making him shudder and moan softly into Kai's mouth. Gripping closer to Kai, he felt Kai's lips slip from his own to his ear.

"I want you to come home with me tonight." He murmured into his ear, and Rei shivered.

"Alright." He breathed and Kai smiled against his neck.

His body was pulled against Kai's side as they walked, and soon they were walking across the lobby. Some people stared, a few spoke to whoever was beside them and Kyla smiled when she saw them. Kai's hand was on his back, and he led him into the limo that was waiting in front of the doors for them. Kai helped him in before following him in, and once the door was shut he was grabbing him closer. Rei was straddling him again, like he had after their date, but this time things were different.

Kai already had his shirt off by the time they were going into his house, a huge place that overwhelmed Rei. Kai pulled him in and he was pulled through halls and up stairs until he was pushed onto a large bed.

"Now Kitten..." Kai murmured and his smile made Rei's heart flutter.

Kai's body fit his, pressing Rei down into the bed as their lips slowly moved in sync. Rei's hands reached up and his fingers tangled in his soft hair, his golden eyes opening when Kai pulled back from his kiss. His mouth trailed down Rei's body, teasing and licking before getting the waist of his pants. Rei never minded skinny jeans, they were convenient when he needed something decent to wear, but he always hated taking them off – always a pain to pull off of his legs. Kai seemed to have absolutely no trouble in removing them, tossing them off the bed and rubbing the bulge between Rei's legs, hidden beneath his underwear. Realizing he was almost fully undressed, Rei used some force to flip them, surprising Kai.

"Oh are we getting daring now?" Kai mumbled as Rei nibbled by his ear.

"Maybe." Rei murmured and Kai smirked, grabbing his lover's hips.

"Just remember, I'm the boss." Kai said in a low much too sexy to be legal voice, and Rei hummed against his neck.

His fingers untangled Kai's loosened tie, looking up into those deep wine coloured eyes with a smile, tossing it off the huge bed and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, trailing kisses down the exposed creamy smooth skin. He nibbled above Kai's navel, and heard Kai chuckle as he pushed the shirt off of him, pushing it onto the ground.

"That's an expensive shirt." Kai mumbled in a mocking way. Rei smirked, looking up at him.

"I don't care." He whispered and Kai watched in an almost hungry manner as the Chinese boy worked on undoing his belt, before pulling off his pants...

"Kai!" Rei cried out, shocked and thoroughly pinned to the bed again.

"I let you have some fun." Kai mumbled and Rei blushed as a hand slipped into his underwear.

The smaller male groaned and wriggled in pleasure beneath him. As the sun lowered in the sky, signalling the end of yet another day, the two teased and rolled around on the bed, fooling around and enjoying the pleasure they were finally able to experience with one another. So many years had passed, and they were both able to fulfill all that desire. Wide pure golden eyes met rich deep crimson and Rei's lips parted as Kai finally entered him, pressing his thighs back as he laid on his back staring up at Kai.

"Relax Kitten, I'm not going to hurt you." Kai murmured as he leaned down, kissing his forehead as Rei closed his eyes and waited out the pain, which dulled quickly.

"Kai...move please move." Rei whimpered and bucked his hips a little to show he needed it, and it seemed that was all it took for Kai to finally really let go.

His thrusts at first were slow and caring, trying not to put Rei in any pain. But once he saw that Rei was definitely in no pain, he quickened his pace and began to thrust deeper and harder into the male. Rei was arching and moaning, giving Kai the exact reaction the Russian had wanted. All Rei could focus on was the pleasure and the male making him feel so good, and how much he had wanted this for so long. Kai leaned down over him, moving his hips to thrust into Rei who moaned his name.

"Louder Rei." Kai groaned, kissing his neck.

Bodies entangled, feeling hot and sticky with sweat, both felt the increasing heat of release slowly taking over. Rei obliged Kai's order and moaned his name louder, his voice getting louder with the thrusts that were bringing him to the edge of release. Kai looked down into Rei's eyes, smirking with a thrust into his prostate to send him perfectly over the edge, releasing between their warm bodies. Only a moment later Kai came as well, releasing inside of Rei who moaned softly as he closed his eyes. Warm lips covered his own and he kissed back lazily, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kai.

Once they had pushed the really messy sheets off the bed Rei snuggled into Kai's side, feeling those strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close beneath the duvet. The muscular body was comfortable to cuddle up against and Rei felt Kai's lips in his hair, pressing a couple kisses that were so relaxing.

"I love you Kai." Rei whispered into his neck, nuzzling the crook of it and closing his eyes in content.

"I love you too." Kai's voice was quiet and muffled in his hair, but Rei still got to hear the words he had been waiting to hear for so long. Falling asleep, he'd never felt so happy.

**~~~Morning~~~**

Rolling over, Rei was met with a huge empty space. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking at the empty messy bed, feeling sheets tangled by his feet and a duvet still pulled over his body. Light was spilling into the room the window, though curtains covered most of the glass thankfully. Rei sat up and brushed his bangs from his face, cracking his neck and wincing at the dull pain in his lower back. He looked around, looking at the details of Kai's room. It wasn't very personalized, though Kai usually never personalized anything. Rei smirked as he slipped off the bed, stretching and yawning.

"Well that's quite the sight." Kai's voice was right beside his ear, arms wrapping around his torso.

Rei blushed, feeling warm skin against his back. He turned in Kai's arms and was met with delicious lips covering his own, fingers slipping down his back towards his ass. He jumped and Kai chuckled, feeling Rei's heated blush. Rei noticed that Kai was showered and half dressed, wearing black pants and no shirt. Which Rei certainly didn't mind, admiring the sight he could definitely get used to seeing.

"Blading really paid off for you didn't it?" Rei mumbled, trailing his fingers down Kai's toned and defined chest. The Russian smirked, thoroughly checking Rei's naked body out.

"Mmmm, I could certainly say the same for you _Rei."_He murmured and Rei blushed, looking away. Kai laughed quietly and pulled back, walking to his closet. "You can take a shower if you'd like, and despite it being eight we're going into work today. By nine I want to be working." Kai said as he pulled on a white shirt, buttoning it up. Rei nodded and hurried to the en-suite bathroom.

He normally would take more time to admire the vast space of the room, but he didn't have the time too so he simply jumped in the shower, also huge, and had a relaxing ten minute shower. When he got out he wrapped a thick fluffy red towel around his waist and towel dried his hair before walking out to Kai's room, looking around for his clothes. Kai wasn't in the room but he found his clothes in a neat pile, clean and folded on the edge of the bed. He knew he couldn't go into work wearing the same shirt, but he pulled on his underwear and skinny jeans again, walking into Kai's big walk in closet.

Rei looked around before finding a red button down shirt. He pulled that on, amused when the sleeves were too big and too long, as well as by the way it came past his waist a little. He sighed and rolled up the sleeves, adjusting them to be at his elbows and buttoning up the top enough to look presentable. Kai wouldn't mind. He looked at his hair, sighing at it and using his fingers to untangle the biggest of knots. He knew his appearance was already a tad unprofessional, but he figured at least Kai would understand why. The neko quickly tied it into a low ponytail that swayed down his back.

"Greeat." He sighed when he looked in the mirror, judging himself to look like a teenager who was trying and pretty much failing at look a bit put together.

But he didn't mind, plus his day would be a couple hours shorter anyway. He walked over to Kai's dresser, figuring he had time to kill, and lifted an expensive looking bottle. It was slim and a dark blue color, not clear enough to see inside with bright green Russian across the bottle in fancy lettering. Rei took the lid off and dabbed some on his wrist, breathing in the exotic scent that always lingered on Kai. He closed his eyes, taking another breath of it just as he felt an arm around him.

"And just what are you doing?" Kai murmured into his ear, making him jump because he hadn't heard him come into the room.

"It smells good." Rei answered with a light blush and Kai nodded, smirking. Rei dabbed more on his finger and trailed it across both sides of Kai's jaw, then down his neck to where his tie started. He put the lid back on and leaned in, breathing in Kai's cologne and purring softly. Kai chuckled.

"Is this my shirt?" He mumbled into Rei's damp hair.

"Mhm." The smaller male answered.

"You could have worn something of Tala's. It would probably fit better." Kai mentioned and Rei shook his head.

"I like this." He murmured and Kai gave him a small smile, tipping his chin up to kiss his lips.

"Me too."

**There it was, hopefully it was good! I don't know when my next update will be, but hopefully not too long. Thank you for all the support for this story and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A super quick update? Chapter ten? Wow, bet no one expected that one. Anyway, I slept for fourteen hours for lack of anything better to do, before realizing I had a story I could work on. (I have three but I switch between them). Haha, well here's chapter ten and I'm sorry for having Rei treating Lee so badly! D: I was feeling bad for him. **

**This chapter focuses more on Rei and Lee for those who were also feeling bad for the boy! Hope you enjoy and drop a quick review if you can to tell me what you think :D**

**Chapter Ten**

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rei mumbled against warm lips and Kai sighed, kissing him again before pulling back as the elevator opened.

"Goodnight Rei." He said and Rei smiled, waving his fingers before going down to the lobby.

The day had gone by easily, the only stress being the constant reminder of how bad of a friend he was being. It got to the point where he would look at the picture on his desk of him and Lee and feel it was accusing him of being horrible. He felt bad. He had loved last night so much, and even that morning, but then he'd remembered Lee. And he felt sick to his stomach.

He picked up a pizza for them for supper, also stopping by the movie rental place to pick up two movies for them to watch. Rei wanted to talk to Lee, to really sit down and talk with his best friend and get it all sorted. Hating how he had treated him lately, he felt his stomach twist as he went up the stairs to their apartment and unlocked the door.

"Lee I-" Rei was saying as he walked into the apartment, only to be hit by the stench of alcohol.

Almost coughing, Rei walked in a little further, looking around. The place was a total mess. The TV was on with sports, the sound system was blaring weird music Rei couldn't recognize, there were bottles _everywhere _and other garbage. Broken glass from obviously a cup was all over the tile of the kitchen, the sink had a few dishes in it and the only light was from a lamp in the corner.

"Oh Lee." Rei whispered as he set the pizza box down on the counter, clearing a bit of space. He turned off the music, turning down the TV and turning on another lamp to give the room more light, only light up more of the horrible mess.

A moment later the bathroom door swung open and Lee stumbled out, brushing hair from his eyes and looking up. He seemed startled to see Rei before narrowing his eyes.

"Look who showed up." Lee muttered, his voice a sick slur as he curled his fingers. "Kai too busy to fuck you tonight?"

"Lee!" Rei exclaimed, surprised by his words. "Look I-"

"I cooked supper last night. Pasta and chicken. I wanted to...apologize." Lee slurred and stumbled forward to him, having Rei grasp his arm before he tripped. He looked into Rei's golden eyes, looking truly hurt. "And you didn't show up."

"Lee I feel terrible." Rei whispered and Lee scoffed.

"Yeah, terrible." He muttered and pulled away from him, walking over to the couch and plopping down. "I never...you know how many years it's been? I just...I knew you loved him. I knew that." Lee sadly grabbed a bottle of beer, taking a sip and nursing it close. "I always w-wished you'd just...forget him."

Rei bit his lower lip and looked down, before walking over to his friend. Lee looked up and Rei sat beside him, sighing heavily. Lee watched him as Rei leaned over him, pressing his lips to his forehead and lingering there for a long time. When he pulled back there was a tear rolling down Lee's cheek and he sighed shakily.

"I'm sorry." Rei whispered, and Lee nodded slowly. "I used you and-"

"Rei don't say it." Lee mumbled, taking another sip of beer. "I was happy to be there for you."

Rei sighed and leaned into Lee's side, resting his chin on his shoulder. Lee rested his head on Rei's, staring forward at nothing. He took Rei's hand and squeezed it, feeling the reassuring squeeze in return.

"I spent my rent money on beer." Lee admitted and Rei laughed softly.

"I'll pay the rent this month. It's fine, I feel bad." Rei mumbled and Lee looked at his beer bottle.

"Did you have fun?" Lee whispered and Rei swallowed, closing his eyes. "I just...want you to be happy Rei."

"I am." Rei whispered, feeling tears thicken his throat. Lee swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Well I should clean this-" Lee had said as he got up, groaning and gripping the couch for stability.

"Don't worry about it Lee, you go to bed. It won't take me long." Rei said, standing up and helping his friend to his room. Papers were everywhere, and Lee looked around.

"I have a paper due in two days." He mumbled and Rei chuckled. "And I didn't go to class today."

"Just start it tomorrow." Rei murmured as he helped Lee get into his bed.

His friend reached over, past Rei to pick up a knocked over picture of them, looking at it for a few long moments before pulling his hand back and relaxing into his bed. Rei watched his best friend close his eyes, sighing through his lips and drifting into sleep almost immediately. Rei looked around before grabbing a few of the cans and mugs around the room to bring them out to the kitchen, closing Lee's door.

Rei cleaned for the following hour and a half. He put all the empty cans and bottles into a big trash bag, tying it once they were all in there and placing it by the door. He then collected all the trash, then did the dishes; putting the pizza in the fridge. Putting the movies by the TV to watch, he vowed to spend time with Lee; he cleaned up the broken glass and other various spills before straightening up the furniture and finally heading to bed. Yawning once he was finished, he turned off the TV and crawled into bed, wearing his underwear and Kai's button down shirt. Snuggling into bed, he closed his eyes and thought of Kai before finally drifting into sleep.

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

_Lee,  
I cleaned everything up last night, don't worry about rent I'll pay it today. Pizza in the fridge. Hope I'm forgiven, see you tonight.  
-Rei_

Rei left the note on the table, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on over his long sleeved black and grey shirt, hanging a little off his right shoulder. He wore black pants with it, shaping that made his legs look slightly more longer than they actually were. He had taken the time that morning to actually dry his hair with a blow dryer, something he very rarely put time into, and had it all twisted and tied up to the back of his head. Keeping real to his Chinese culture, sigh, he had two chopsticks slipped into his hair, holding it perfectly into place. Something Mariah had taught him as a kid.

Walking into work, people greeted him all around; people he didn't recognize. He wasn't late, and there were people around like usual, but usually they just disregarded him as he passed. Kyla smiled at him before he got into the elevator, going to the staff room to get Kai's coffee and a mug of tea for himself. He brought both up to the top level. He set his own tea down on his desk, pressing the power button on his computer then walking to Kai's office. He knocked before opening the door, blinking in surprise to see a man leaning against Kai's desk and laughing. Kai was smirking and looked at Rei, crimson eyes admiring his lover's appearance before he said something in Russian to the man.

"And who do we have here Kai?" The man said in a thick Russian accent. "A pretty little thing like you can't be working for Hiwatari."

Rei laughed softly, setting Kai's coffee on his desk and giving a small bow to the man.

"Rei Kon sir, and yes I do. I'm his personal secretary." Rei answered and the man took his hand, smiling and kissing it.

"Well, a pleasure." He said and Rei blushed. "My name is Richard Morel." He introduced himself and Rei smiled politely.

Kai took a sip of his coffee and looked at Rei who glanced at him, golden eyes saying his good morning to the Russian. Kai seemed pleased at this, waving him off to go to work as he continued his conversation with Richard. Rei went back to his desk, taking a seat in his chair and typing in his password to log into the computer. He started by reading a recent email, humming over the information and dating a meeting for later that month on his whiteboard calendar. By about lunch Richard hadn't left yet, and Rei was bored having finished replying to all the emails sent to him. No phone calls were coming in, so he bit his lip then dialled in a familiar cell number.

"Hello?" Lee's voice came through the phone. Rei smiled and relaxed in his chair a bit.

"Hey Lee." He greeted his friend, hearing many other people in the background.

"Rei? Oh hey, what's up?" Lee said, and Rei knew he was walking through campus towards another class.

"Nothing, work is boring." Rei said and Lee chuckled at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch those movies I rented tonight." Rei bit his lower lip and waited for Lee to answer, looking at the picture of them.

"Yeah, sure that'd be good." Lee said and Rei could hear the appreciative smile through the phone. Things would get better, and Rei was glad to have his friend back. He realized that Kai couldn't be everything, and Lee was always going to be another important part in his life.

"I'm glad. I'll be home after work, cold pizza for supper sound okay?" He said and they both laughed.

"Yeah, sounds delicious. See you at home." Lee said and Rei smiled, saying his goodbye ad hanging up.

Just as he did, Richard Morel walked out of Kai's office and Rei sat up straight, focusing on the computer as he listened to his footsteps near. He looked up when Richard walked in front of him and smiled.

"Have a good day." He said to the man and Richard grinned.

"Ah thank you darling." Richard said before stepping into the elevator.

Rei waited until he was gone before getting up and walking down to Kai's office. He knocked gently, hearing Kai invite him in before walking into the big office. Stepping in, he looked at Kai who took a drink of cold coffee.

"I can get you another coffee." Rei said and turned to get one for his boss.

"No, Rei it's fine." Kai murmured and Rei turned, looking at the older male.

Kai looked a little tired and Rei sighed softly, walking forward. He moved behind Kai and leaned over him, pressing the button on the computer screen to turn it off.

"Rei-" Kai objected but Rei grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers and gently but firmly resting them on the desk.

He placed his hands on Kai's shoulders and began to massage him slowly, pressing his thumbs into Kai's muscles and massaging out the knots that always formed for Kai. He worked so hard. Kai sighed and Rei watched him visibly relax, closing his eyes and leaning forward. Rei smiled as he rubbed his neck, for a long time just to relax the male. After about ten minutes had passed Kai grabbed his hands and pulled them forward, kissing his fingers softly. Rei smiled ad leaned over him, nuzzling his neck. Kai turned his head and kissed his neck.

"My place tonight?" He mumbled and Rei chuckled softly.

"I can't tonight." He murmured and Kai raised his eyebrows. Rei smiled at him. "I promise Lee we could watch a couple movies and have cold pizza."

Rei could tell Kai understood, that he needed to be a good friend to Lee. He turned Kai's chair and kissed him, and smiled against his lips.

"Why don't we have lunch?" Rei said and Kai sighed against his lips.

"I have lots of work to do Rei." Kai murmured and Rei pouted but nodded.

"Alright." He said softly.

Kai brushed his hair from his face and gave a small smile, the smile he saved solely for Rei. Rei felt his heart flutter and as he walked out of Kai's office to go to lunch he was thinking about how lucky he really was.

**Well there was chapter ten. I know Lee was in a bit of a...rough spot. But the two are better now right? Which is good! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! I'll update when I have time to write another chapter, who knows it could be today and it could be tomorrow haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So now that Rei and Lee are all good, I was happy to write chapter eleven more about Kai and Rei. It's not of very much significance, but it kind of just continues on with the idea of Lee accepting Rei and Kai being together, and how happy Rei is with Kai. Plus I just wanted to write another romantic night between Rei and Kai (: **

**Review if you have a free minute!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I was thinking..." Rei said as he walked into Kai's office a few mornings later, carrying his hot coffee and setting it on the large desk. Interested wine coloured eyes looked up at the male and Rei placed his hands on his desk, leaning forward. "Instead of going somewhere fancy for dinner, why don't I make dinner for us. And you can come over."

Rei looked into Kai's amused crimson eyes, biting his lower lip delicately and waiting for his answer.

"Alright," Kai murmured and Rei smiled happily, leaning forward to peck his lips. "What time?"

"Seven?" Rei suggested and Kai nodded, lifting his coffee.

"I'll be there then." The Russian promised, and the happiness in Rei's eyes was obvious.

Working for the rest of the day was hard for Rei, because he couldn't focus all day. He was so focused on their at home date tonight. He considered what to make, knowing he didn't have time to pick up groceries so he'd have to make something from what they already had. Rei knew that they had lasagne noodles, and he could make pasta sauce. Hopefully Kai liked lasagne. The boy found himself more excited than he had been for awhile, and when the minute to leave came he shut off his computer and went to Kai's office to say goodbye. His Russian boss was on the phone, but he gave Rei and brief smile and mouthed he'd be there at seven.

Rei hurried home to find Lee packing his papers into his carrier bag, looking up in surprise when Rei walked in.

"Oh where are you going?" Rei said, figuring that it was fairly convenient. Lee chuckled and slipped a thick text book into the bag, then his laptop.

"Just to the library with a classmate." Lee answered with a shrug, zipping up the front with his charging cord and grabbing his phone.

"A classmate?" Rei laughed and Lee chuckled. "Sounds like you made a new best friend."

Lee ruffled his bangs when he walked up, pulling the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He wasn't dressed fancy, a pair of jeans with a bit of a rip beneath the right knee and a white t-shirt that had a bit of a blue tinge to it ever since Lee messed up their laundry. Rei laughed and Lee slipped on his shoes.

"What are you up to tonight?" He asked, grabbing his keys. Rei smiled as he set down his bag and stepped up to the cupboard.

"Well Kai is coming over for supper. I'm making lasagne." Rei said and Lee gave a small smile, opening the door.

"Say hi to him for me." He said and Rei smirked at Lee's attempt of being nice to the Russian.

"Baby steps." Rei said and Lee laughed as he walked out.

"And save some lasagne for me!" He called out as he walked down the hall, and the door shut.

Rei was left alone then, and though he was excited to prepare for the dinner, he turned on the radio and turned up the music. He started with cooking the noodles and making the sauce, before taking a quick break to take a shower. Upon deciding what to wear for the dinner, he grabbed a pair of black pants and a long blue top that hugged his hips and figure but hung a bit loose on his shoulders. He brushed out his hair and tied it loosely in a braid, before going back to cooking. He swayed his hips a bit as he layered the pasta and noodles, sprinkling cheese with it as well. Just as he was putting it in the oven to bake, the plates set out on the small table, there was a buzz.

"Hello?" Rei held down the speak button and heard fuzzy noise afterwards.

"Rei?" Kai's voice came through and Rei smiled.

"I'll buzz you up. We're 450." Rei said before pressing the buzz button and stepping back.

A minute later there was a knock at the door and Rei answered it, smiling when he saw Kai standing there. Kai opened an arm and Rei hugged him, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm glad we could do this tonight." He murmured and Kai chuckled.

"Me too." He replied before they went further into the apartment.

Kai looked around the small space, as Rei went and grabbed drinks for them. He had grabbed a bottle of red wine, he knew Kai liked the stuff next to vodka which he could remember as a teen the boy could drink steadily with his Russian friends. Kai walked forward in the apartment and looked at a painting that was hung above the couch, fairly large and full of color. It was of a village, small and quaint, with tiny houses that didn't look even close to modern, practically huts. There were trees, birds, and the long dirt road lead to a river filled with different shades of blue and a few strokes of green and fish were swimming too. Every brush of paint was very cared for Kai could see in the details of the picture, it was incredible.

Rei came up beside him with two half full glasses of red wine, handing one to Kai. The Russian took it, taking a sip and humming at the rich taste. Rei smiled, taking a small sip himself before Kai gestured to the painting.

"It's stunning." He commented and Rei's eyes lit up. "Who's the painter?"

Rei got a bit flushed, looking down at his wine before back up at Kai.

"I painted that when Lee and I went back to our home." He admitted and Kai's eyebrows rose in interest.

"You have talent Rei." Kai murmured and Rei felt a hand on his back, turning to look at another painting. This one of a little girl with two small braids, sitting on a rock that looked to be beside the same lively river in the other picture.

"Thank you." Rei said and took another sip of wine. "That's Jules. She lost her parents last winter, so my mother cares for her now." He explained and Kai looked at the picture, seeing the love in every brush stroke.

A ding from the oven let Rei know the lasagne was ready so he walked with Kai to the table, letting him sit as he went to get it. He bent over wearing oven mitts, feeling crimson eyes hungrily on him. He blushed warmly when he turned and brought the hot glass platter of lasagne to the table. He took off the mitts and sat down, taking a knife and cutting out the servings, placing one of their plates.

"Hopefully it's good." Rei said, though it smelled so delicious.

It proved to be just as good as it smelled, and for another glass of wine and much conversation they enjoyed their meal together. Kai poured the remaining wine into their glasses, about half full, and Rei took a sip, his lips already a delicious shade of red from the wine. Seeing the lust in Kai's eyes already was making Rei blush, and he stood up to take their plates to the sink, setting them there and taking a drink from his wine, feeling Kai come up behind him. Those long fingers covered his and tipped his wine glass up for him to continue drinking until it was finished. Rei swallowed and Kai turned him around to kiss him, holding his hips and pressing his lips against the warm tasteful lips that kissed back.

"Have you seen...my room yet?" Rei breathed when they broke for air and Kai smirked, letting Rei take his fingers and lead him to his small room.

The queen sized bed took up most of the room, with a dresser, a small bookshelf, and a bedside table being the only other furniture. Pictures were placed around the room, Rei's closet was open with clothes hung up fairly neatly, and the only slightly messy area was the bookshelf that had books placed and stacked there, a few paints and a glass of brushes in the three shelves. But Rei knew Kai wasn't there to look around the place. Arms wrapped around his waist and he was pushed back onto his own bed, lips connecting with his and a warm body pressing him down onto the mattress.

Clothes were slowly pulled away, switching between who led and who followed before Kai took the lead and had Rei begging for more of his touch. He felt sheets tangle around his legs before his thighs were separated and pushed back, and Kai was between his legs about to sate the need they had for each other. Rei's golden eyes closed as Kai slowly leaned over him, lips hovering above his. Rei opened his eyes to look into Kai's crimson ones, and gasped before his noises were muffled by Kai's mouth. Bodies moved together, Rei's legs wrapping around Kai above him to bring him closer.

"K-Kai!" Rei's voice came out loudly in pleasure and Kai's voice was heard muffled in Rei's shoulder.

"Rei.." He groaned and Rei shuddered beneath him, pulling Kai's lips to his.

Kai sighed against his lips and pulled out of Rei, hugging him close beneath the blanket. Rei nuzzled close to the strong chest he'd always wanted to cuddle into, resting his head above Kai's heart. He closed his eyes, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"I love you Rei." Kai murmured and his fingers brushed away slightly damp bangs from Rei's eyes. Golden eyes opened to look at Kai's face and a small tired smile spread over Rei's face.

"I love you too Kai." He whispered and pecked a very soft kiss on his lips before closing his eyes to sleep.

**~~~Morning~~~**

Rei whined against warm skin and shifted, feeling strong arms keep him close. Rei lifted a hand to rub an eye, opening them to look up at Kai's open warm eyes. He'd never seen those eyes so affectionate. Rei smiled gently and gentle lips kissed his own.

"Well good morning to you too." Rei mumbled, and Kai chuckled.

Rei shifted a bit, remembering that they were both naked and tangled together from sleep. Slowly, he untangled himself from Kai; blushing from the way Kai simply laid there and watched him. The younger stood and rubbed his shoulders before walking over to his closet, glad that it was Saturday. He grabbed a black pair of boxers, then grabbed the red shirt he had taken from Kai and pulled it on, the length of it enough for him for the morning. Kai smirked, getting up also, though he got fully dressed. He looked around and Rei came up to him, pulling his tie around his neck.

"I smell coffee would you like a cup?" Rei murmured as he tightened it for him, leaning up for a kiss. Kai hummed against his lips, glancing at his watch when Rei pulled back.

"Yeah." He murmured and Rei smiled happily up at him.

Taking his fingers, he led him out of the room to the main room. Lee was sitting on the couch, eating toast and drinking coffee. He was watching the morning news, legs up on the coffee table as he glanced up and looked at them. He looked for a moment before taking a sip of coffee and smiling; albeit a tad forced.

"Morning." He greeted as Rei released Kai's hand to walk to the counter. "Coffee's made, water boiled for you Rei."

"How was studying?" Rei asked as he poured coffee into a mug for Kai, then boiled water in another for himself, adding a teabag and walking back over with the mugs.

"Boring." Lee said before he took a bite of toast, looking back to the TV. "Surely not as eventful as your night."

Rei blushed and Lee snickered slightly, taking another drink of coffee as the lovers sat at the table. Rei and Kai talked mostly about work, sipping their drinks as Lee watched the morning news. About forty-five minutes later Kai stood up and set his empty mug in the sink, Rei standing up and following him. Kai wrapped his arms around him, sighing.

"I have to go to lunch with Tala and Bryan." He explained and Rei made a face, making Kai chuckle. "It's something that I cannot get out of."

"It's alright." Rei mumbled before Kai kissed him and stepped back to the door.

Rei held his fingers as he put on his shoes, and then stepped out the door.

"See you Monday." Rei said softly and Kai gave a slight smile that made Rei's eyes light up.

"Have a good day Rei." He said and squeezed Rei's fingers before turning to walk away down the hall.

Rei sighed and closed the door, turning the lock and cleaning up the dishes from the night before. Once he was finished he changed into actual clothes, then plopped beside Lee on the couch.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asked his friend and Lee chucked.

"I have a paper due tomorrow." He said and Rei raised his eyebrows. "And yes I haven't started yet."

Rei laughed and Lee sat up, pulling out his laptop and textbook, as well as a mess of papers with neatly scrawled pen all over them as well as bright highlighter. Rei looked at it all for a moment before sitting up too.

"Do you want some help?" Rei asked and Lee looked at him, smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

**So there it was, and I hope it was good! Oh and I just want to mention that I think there will be three or four more chapters left for this story, before I can officially call it finished. I've been happy to write this story, and I'll probably be a bit sad to finish it, and I just want to thank all of you reviewers and readers that have given me all the praise and encouragement it has taken to write this story. It's inspiring and thank you so much! Alright, until the next chapter! **


End file.
